The Start of Something New
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. Trouble follows the Cullens and starts with an 'A'.
1. The Captain and his Mate

_**The Start of Something New**_

**Summary:** _Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. A lot of things happen during the visit. Betrayal, new love interests, and comedy are insured. But along with the Cullens is trouble that starts with an 'A'._

**Story Pairing:** _Peter/Bella/Jasper/OOC_

**Rating:**_ M – Like, to the extreme._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any form or way. It belongs to S. Meyers and her publishers, and all that crap. I own the plot of the story, along with any added characters._

**Author Note:**_ I thought I would just post this for shits and giggles. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. Just read and review._

***PBJD***

A creaking bed was all that was heard in a nice, cozy two-story house that was owned by the Whitlock family. Two lovers, or mates, were showing their love for each other in an act that clearly showed trust, devotion, and love. No one would dare try to interrupt their time together, as the elder of the two lovers was none other than the Captain Whitlock of the Southern Wars. Many vampires knew of him, and feared him, along side of fearing the Lieutenant Whitlock of the Southern wars, Captain Whitlock's sister; and of course the well known, well feared, Major Whitlock of the Southern Wars, the Captain's brother. Running into one of them meant death if you angered them, or hope if they wish to help you. Running into all three was just bad luck on your part.

Right now though, the Captain didn't care about that. He didn't care about his title, or status in the world of vampires. Right now he was entirely focused on the moaning woman underneath of him, that he was intent on making forget her own name. The woman was beautiful in the Captain's eyes. She was young; only twenty-five, but looking eighteen as she had came into her inheritance at the age of eighteen prematurely. All thanks to a _boy_ who had to tear her fragile creature heart out. She was a child in every creature's eye, as he was ancient in their eyes. How on Earth they were meant to be mates was beyond them. Of course, the Captain didn't care. He loved the women with all of his heart and soul. Something that _boy _had claimed vampires didn't have. The Captain had it. He gained his soul the minute he laid eyes on the women. Yes, he had to take the women from her father, but the father of course knew of her premature inheritance, and didn't have the time or resources to care for a premature Succubus.

A young Succubus was hard enough to care for. But a premature one was a whole different story. They required much one-on-one time. They needed a strong Handler to keep up with them; to feed them, teach them their ways. They also had to be very fast, as a new Succubus was possibly faster than a newborn vampire. They should be able to avoid the allure they give out on accident, and able to deny it fully, as with the allure, they would lure you to ''bed'' to feed. A young Succubus needed fed a lot, but they were unable to control their allure. The Handler had to be able to teach them how to grasp it. A Succubus needed much sleep as a baby. Just like a newborn human. And when they woke up, the Handler had to be ready to feed them.

Luckily, the Captain was a great Handler for the woman. He had gained the necessary information from the woman's father, who was heartbroken to not be able to be there for her as her father. As the father of the young Succubus, he was supposed to be the Handler, but as he was unable to be, the Captain became the Handler of the premature woman. The Captain enjoyed being her Handler. It was a great honor for the father to entrust him with the woman; and he enjoyed the sex immensely. Many had thought the Lieutenant was the Captain's mate, but they weren't. They were just great friends with benefits before the woman came along. Now, they were just siblings. The Lieutenant, of course, didn't live here anymore as the Succubus was unstable still, and it could be dangerous for her. She was with some family in the Amazon. The Lieutenant was enjoying herself, as she went everywhere half-naked. The Captain thought she was just amused at the looks of the men when she passed by them. Either way, he was happy she was enjoying herself.

The Captain was starting to feel the coil in his belly become tighter and tighter at his impending release as he moaned in pleasure. Sex with a Succubus was different, of course. But sex with your mate being a Succubus was even better. Better then sex with a fellow vampire (Sorry Lieutenant), a human, even a werewolf. Even though vampires didn't sweat, he swore he felt a drop on his face. The woman was covered in sweat, but to the Captain it smelled heavenly. He could smell and sense that the woman was close, as well. Though, her moans were a huge tells tale sign, too. The Captain moved his hands to the woman's, who's in turn, were laying flat on the bed with her on her back; hips raised slightly, as to help the Captain move easier; legs encased on his hips with her heels pressed into his hard back; Her head was thrown back in pleasure with loud moans escaping sinfully pink lips. The Captain thought there couldn't be a better sight in the world. The Captain closed his hands around the woman's smaller ones, and entwined their fingers lovingly. A lover's signal. The Captain's labored breaths were coming in short puffs now as he grew closer to the edge. His hips moved faster on their own accord, and suddenly stopped short as he released into the Succubus at the same time she did. Both of their names rolled out of the others mouth, signaling who was giving them this pleasure.

***PBJD***

The Captain had just gotten his unnecessary out of control breathing back on track as the woman was still panting. The Captain noticed that her eyes were still dilated with pleasure as she came out of her mating frenzy. She was still slick with sweat as the Captain ran his hand down her body, eliciting a shiver of pleasure, and back up again; repeating the process. He wanted to confirm what they were talking about yesterday when she was coherent. She was very adamant on saying no to it, and the Captain understood that, but his Shit told him it needed to happen for some reason he couldn't explain. And the Captain's Shit was never wrong. He observed his young mate with adoration. She had come far from the broken premature Succubus he had found seven years ago in the forest of Forks, Washington. He observed her long dark chocolate hair that cascaded around her thin, white, blemish-free body. While she had many scars on her heart, it never showed on her body. His body was different. The Captain had many scars, just as many as his siblings did from the Southern Wars. The woman never turned him away, though. Instead, she laid next to him, and paraded her hands over him. Silently saying that she loved him no matter what he had on his body.

The Captain was a Red-Eye; a type of vampire that fed from humans and nothing else, while his mate had frighteningly beautiful eyes that were black with flecks of red in them, and a white pupil. A sign of a very powerful Succubus Queen. It was appropriate, as her father was the Incubus King. Her father was just able to hide his eye color with a little gift of his. The Captain loved her eyes. The red told people her mate was a Red-Eye; the black said that her inheritance came too early; and the white pupil was a trait of royalty. It fit her.

''Do ya' think ya' can let 'em come, Izzy?'' The Captain asked softly in his southern drawl, still drawing patterns on her body as he lay next to her. He slid onto his side and propped his head up with his hand to look at his mate. She looked back at him with a crease in between her beautifully arched chocolate eyebrows, showing she still, even after their round of mating, didn't like the idea.

''Peter, I don't want them in our house. We don't like them anymore. Neither do you! Well...Except Jasper, of course.'' Izzy muttered out the last part, which the Captain caught easily with his super hearing.

The Captain nodded his head at the statement of not liking them. He of course caught the ''we'' part that Izzy said. She just meant that herself and her Succubus. She had a habit of making sure her Succubus got attention, not that she had to. The Captain made sure to pay close attention to both parts of Izzy. 'Izzy' being a little more, as for her sanity just being returned a few years ago.

Izzy had lost her sanity after her Succubus came out prematurely. If that didn't happen in that way, she would have been sane through her transformation. And she wouldn't have been in pain for hours, not that anyone would have known as she couldn't make a sound in the transformation. Incubus and Succubus were silent in their transformation to keep them safe. Most of the time they had another Incubus or a parent around to ease the pain. Izzy had neither. When the Captain had taken her home, Izzy's father had sent over an old friend of his from his childhood. His childhood friend being a few centuries older then the Captain even. The King's friend looked to be in his thirties, like the King himself. His name had been Carlton West. His very presence had eased Izzy's pain visibly. The Captain had wished that his presence would do that, but Carlton had said it was the creature in her looking for a fellow Incubus.

Carlton's Incubus had come out to comfort its Queen, and the Captain had to leave along side of his sister to keep safe from the protective Incubus. It had lasted a few weeks longer than the usual time period, but she had made it through. Carlton had called him back, as he couldn't feed her. He wasn't her father or her mate, so she wouldn't accept him. When the Captain had come back, he felt the pull of the mating bond on her. He had ordered the Lieutenant away to the Amazon Coven and Carlton back to his home.

The Captain sighed. ''I know, baby. But my Shit tells me we need them. You know it won't tell me anythin' else unless they're here. It'll drive me insane tryin' ta figure it out!'' He ended in a whine which made Izzy roll her eyes and smile. She turned on her side to face him. Hunger evident on her face. The Captain raised a brown eyebrow in question.

''Wha? You can't be hungry. I jus' fed your ass!'' The Captain exclaimed as Izzy used her Incubus strength to turn him flat on his back. Izzy crawled on him cat-like to straddle his hips. Her small butt just barely touching his newly awakened erection. The Captain licked his lips as he kneaded her hips semi-roughly, despite just feeding her. Izzy came close to his lips and whispered to him a deal. Her hair tickling his sides.

''I'll say yes to them approaching my home on one condition, my mate.'' She Whispered, oh so sexily, in his mind.

''What's that mate of mine?'' The Captain whispered to Izzy huskily. Izzy smirked deviously.

''We have to do it in new places. It doesn't matter when, really. Just that we have to. We've already done it in bed, and the shower. But nowhere else. We have to remedy that.'' She whispered back to the Captain. The Captain agreed fully. He had wanted to try it in new places, and it seemed now, he had that opportunity.

''Deal.''

With that, he crushed his lips to hers roughly. Izzy must have agreed with him, as she had grabbed hold of his straining erection. The Captain moaned loudly in Izzy's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Izzy positioned herself over him and slowly went down on him. Answering with a loud moan for herself. Izzy had started to move slowly. At first, just rolling her hips; now she was currently moving up and down roughly and quickly. Her small hands were splayed across the Captain's chest, lightly playing with his light pink erect nipples, to which he groaned to.

The Captain idly wondered if he should tell her that he had already called them yesterday when she had been asleep at night. He guessed she would find out in about three hours, twenty-five minutes and thirty-two seconds.

Oops.

***PBJD***

I was huffing for unneeded air after the last round with Izzy. I look down to her and see that she is still on the clouds..YES! It'll make this transition so much more easier, and she won't fight as much with our incoming guests that are in the drive-way as we speak..err think. Thank you my Shit, you just made this easier on me. I think I like the fact that I don't have an enraged Succubus on my hands. An angry Izzy is hell to deal with by herself. Add an unhappy creature into the mix and-BOOM! Hell shall raise and man/vampire shall suffer!

Okay, note to self – Don't watch the religion channel anymore.

I felt my Shit talk to me again as I heard car door slams, and Izzy's senses come back a little. I got off the bed quickly to run to the oak dresser on the other side of the master bedroom. I opened the middle drawer to find what I was looking for.

Bonds.

Eleazar had made them himself for me. They were super tough, not even a vampire could break them! The cuffs were black leather with the inside soft enough to not chaff or make the imprisoned person uncomfortable. An Incubus and/or Succubus had to be comfortable, or they would get enraged so much that they just might hurt themselves. The bonding straps on the wrist holders were buttoned where the creature couldn't get them unbuttoned themselves. Someone else had to do it. The straps to bind the bonds were strong leather, also. Very flexible and durable. I only ever had to use them twice.

I heard more car doors slam, and Izzy come down from the clouds more. I had to act fast. I ran over to the bed to attach the bonds to our oak bed posts that were attached to a California King sized bed. I quickly, but gently, put the cuffs into place and hooked them. I knew she wouldn't like it, but my Shit told me I had to do it. I didn't bother to think why, as I knew why. Izzy would go crazy at them being here. Even though she said yes; she mainly just wanted sex in other rooms of the house. I wasn't against it of course, just very aware of the many sides to my Succubus mate.

I bent down to the bed to give a soft kiss to Izzy's smooth, white cheek as I muttered at a tone and pitch she would understand and covering her with the duvet; ''It's so nothin' will happen. You know I hate doin' this, but you'll be a whole lot safer like this. I'm sorry, Izzy. I love ya', baby.''

I quickly went back to the dresser to get some boxers as the front doorbell rang. I quickly put them on as Izzy started to growl anger. I shushed her with soft purrs as one would do to their mates and young. I continued to purr as I ran to our closet to grab some blue jeans and a green button down shirt. I threw on the pants, still purring to the calming Succubus, and ran out the master room to the wide spiral staircase while putting on my shirt. I started to button it up as I still purred softly to Izzy upstairs, knowing she could still hear me, as her growls had lessened. I could hear her moving on the bed and start to struggle with the bonds. I made it to the front double doors and quickly opened it to see the entire Cullen Coven on my doorstep.

Damn you, my Shit! You're gonna make Izzy hate me, you know that?

I put a finger to my lips, signifying to stay quiet. They looked a mite confused. I didn't know if it was because I shushed them – or because I was still lightly purring to Izzy. Either way, they complied. I let them in with all the grace of a Southern gentleman, and lead them to the wide open living room. I signaled to them to take a seat anywhere, and Jasper came to me.

''She angry brother?'' Jasper asked; quietly enough to where Izzy wouldn't hear even with her creature hearing. I nodded wide-eyed at my long time brother.

''I'd let you up to see her, Jazz. But she ain't havin' it today. I had to bond her.'' I quickly said and went back to purring. I could hear Izzy getting angry again as her growls picked up again. Showing she was not pleased..AT ALL. Jasper nodded understandingly as his family was looking confused.

''We are in for one hell' a night, so be warned..It might not be pretty.'' I said while sitting down in the black leather recliner. I stopped purring as it wasn't working as of now. Izzy was downright pissed. I could hear her struggle violently with the bonds I had placed on her.

Note to self: Thank Eleazar wholeheartedly.

The mind reader - Fuckward as I called him nowadays- Looked to me strangely.

''What's up there? I can only Hear you.'' He asked me quietly, probably picking up a silent cue.

But, to my utter disappointment; it didn't work. Izzy heard his voice and must have had a little flashback, as she flipped out. Everyone ten miles away could hear a terrifying roar. Everyone stood up quicker than two bunnies mating.

''All a' ya' will stay here! Major, I'll need yer' help with her'' I pointed to the Cullen Coven an order to stay put as Jasper-now turned Major- ran up the stairs. They looked like they wanted to protest, but dammit! They were going to stay put! I stepped in front of the Pixie who was about to run up the stairs as she heard Izzy fight harder against the Major, who was possibly restraining her even more and talking quietly to her.

''Uh uh, little lady. You park your little butt munchkin' ass on that couch. Or I just might ignore my Shit and make ya' leave.'' I ordered her; going into the Captain I was back in the Wars. She looked shocked stupid as I said that.

''You got to be kidding. I'm not letting Jasper up there with whatever you're hiding from us. Which by the way, you don't plan on showing us!'' She told me. Basically commanding me to let her little ass up there. To what? Take a peek at Izzy to gossip about.

OH _HELL_ NO.

''First off; ya' won't command me, as I own this house and that's my mate. Second; this isn't yer' house. It's mine as my brother gave it to me. Third; The Major and Jasper are NOT yer' property. And if I recall correctly, Yer' little ass left him! So, sit. Your. Ass. Down. Now.'' I growled dangerously to her. Rosalie must have sensed danger as she forcefully grabbed the Pixie and made her sit down.

''Just sit down and listen for once in your life, Alice!'' Rosalie hissed at her while sitting down herself. Causing the rest of the Clan to follow her lead. I knew I liked that girl for a reason. She may be a real bitch sometimes, but she was a true lady and knew when to take charge.

''Dammit, Captain! Get Emmett up here now!'' I heard the Major yell at me above loud snarls of an enraged Succubus. I muttered a few curses as I signaled to the bear of a boy to get up. He did and came to me.

''Alright, yer' gonna listen, and yer' gonna listen good, or yer' pretty lady of a mate, ain't gonna have no mate anymore. Understand? Good. Now Help the Major anyway he tells ya'. But hurt her in anyway, and I'll be taken' over Peter ta' handle ya'. Go.'' I warned him as he ran up the stairs to help with the enraged creature that I could hear started to struggle harder, and the Major coo at her to stop. Not that she could get out, of course, but I didn't need a bunch of nosy humans poking around and calling the cops just to go missing. I would go up myself, but I'd probably never come down for hours. Or so my Shit told me.

''May I ask why you are not going up there, Captain?'' I heard Carlisle ask softly. He was still cautious as he spoke, not knowing if it would add fuel to the fire. I looked to him.

''If I go up, Doctor, I might not come back down for a few hours. It would only make her angrier and I don't need that right now. I need ta' be down here.'' I told him softly. He nodded his understanding as he held on to his pretty lady of a wife – Esme - as she looked worried.

''Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen. Yer' children won't get hurt and neither will the creature I have upstairs. She's bonded down.'' I told her quietly, trying to offer some consolation. She smiled sweetly at me. I now knew why Izzy was a huge fan of Esme. She looked to have a heart for every creature...Too bad she didn't have one for Izzy. Edward looked miffed.

''You bonded a person down? Why on Earth would you do that?'' He asked me angrily. HE had no right to be angry with ME. It should be the opposite way around. I should be angry with HIM. HIM for breaking her. HIM for bringing her creature out prematurely. HIS fault. I looked at him with a blank face.

''Watch yer' words boy. Yer lucky I even thought of bonding her down. If I hadn't, yer' momma and daddy would have lost an ass of a son who needs to learn how ta' treat a lady right. So, you just need ta' park yer' ass back down on that there couch and shut it. You can't hear her, can ya'? Ya' won't be able ta' as yer' not a damn Incubus or Succubus. She may be a baby, but she would kill yer' ass ten seconds flat.'' I warned him with a growl at the end.

I couldn't lose control right now. I had to be in control. He looked miffed again as he sat down next to Alice. I observed the closeness between the two. I saw why Jasper came to me a few years ago, crying' his eyes out. My brother had been cheated on by the Pixie and his own brother. Made me sick to my stomach.

''So much fer' family loyalty.'' I told them both. Everyone knew who I was talking to, as my two victims didn't look at me or anyone else. I didn't say a word more after that. I didn't think I needed to. I got my message across.

We all had to listen for about an hour to the orders that the Major called out to Emmett. At one point he had called the Doctor up there to help. The only thing I could really do was sit back down in my chair with head in my hands in pain. The mating bond between Izzy and me was rupturing. I moaned in pain, and grabbed my chest. Trying to fend off the pain of her unhappy and mentally in pain. It seemed Esme and Rosalie knew something was wrong and must have guessed, as they came over to sit on the arm rests to give silent comfort. I wasn't working, but the thought counted.

''It won't get betta' til Izzy's calmed down. Damn my own stupidity fer' not knockin' her little, white-ass out.'' I laughed out in pain. Rosalie nodded her head.

''You should listen to your Shit more often.'' Rosalie told me. I scoffed and looked to her with a raised brow.

''Listenin' to my Shit got me in this predicament, little lady. Listen ta' my Shit she says. Try listenin' ta my damn wife more.'' I muttered to myself. The girls caught it and smiled.

''The wife does seem to be right more often.'' Esme claimed. I nodded my head. Agreeing with her fully. Izzy usually was always right.

''You got that shit right.'' I told her, still clutching my chest as it gave a pained vibration. I groaned in pain. Damn. Maybe she needed something else. I could literally feel a little light bulb light up in my head.

''Damn, Peter. You is dumb as fuck. When was the last time she ate?'' I asked myself.

I got up and ran to the kitchen refrigerator. If talking didn't work, blood would; Incubus blood to be precise. The King had sent a crate over last week. Stating it was about that time to start giving her more. I got a bag out and ran into the living room. I turned to the remaining coven, which looked in shock at the bag of blood I had.

''Yall might as well come, 'cause if I ain't around and one of ya' is, Yer' gunna hafta do this yerself.'' I told them and ran upstairs, knowing they were following. I didn't want Fuckward anywhere NEAR Izzy, but he had to know how to do this. I made it to the double doors of the master bedroom that were wide open with three vampires holding down an enraged Succubus who tried to bite Emmett's arm. I told them to move as she stopped struggling to look at the bag I had with me. The Major it seemed, knew what was going on, as he ordered the two to step away.

''Undo her, Major. All of ya' betta watch, as ya' might have to do this if I ain't here fer some reason.'' I said to them as I climbed on top of Izzy; just to hold her down mind you. Couldn't do anything fun in this position.

I saw the Major quickly undo the cuffs as brought the opened cap of the bag to Izzy's mouth. She used her newly freed hands to grab at the bag. I wouldn't give it to her, as she might try to eat the bag..again.. I started to mumble inconsequential thing to her as she greedily sucked on the bag for the Incubus blood. I wondered if it was the King's blood, as he is her father. Izzy's eyes fell shut as she drank from the blood bag quickly. I assumed she was enjoying it immensely.

I could feel the stares of the Clan as the Major backed down and Jasper came out.

''Is it really that time to make her eat more?'' Jasper questioned, not coming closer as Izzy might have growled warningly at him. I nodded to him, taking my eyes off of the feeding Succubus. I could see he wanted to be closer, but as of now, he couldn't. Well, not yet anyway.

''Yeah. The King sent a note along with the blood stating and I quote; ''Feed her three times a week. If not, she would probably eat ya'. And I don't want that as she would cry. And I would raise ya back up just ta' shoot ya with Derik, jus' fer' ya' ta' die again.'' Nice guy, the King isn't he?'' I asked him with a huge smile. Jasper shook his head.

''I think he likes ya, though. If he was gonna use Derik on ya', that's a huge ass compliment, my brother.'' He told me, and I had to laugh. It was true. The King would never use his sacred weapon he named Derik on anyone unless it was for his daughter. He was one odd man, that Incubus.

''You know the Incubus King?'' Fuckward half yelled. Jasper and I had to hush him as Izzy growled while sucking down more blood. She had finished off half of the damn bag already.

''I should, shouldn't I? I mean, I AM mated ta' his only daughter.'' I asked him with innocence seeping into my voice. He went wide-eyed at me and looked to Izzy. She had her beautiful eyes open looking around like a human baby with some laziness. The white of her pupil increased in the dark, and the black of her eyes decreased slightly, but the remaining black seemed to have become lighter, and the red flecks increased.

''That is fuckin' hot as hell, lemme tell ya'.'' I commented out loud my thoughts. I was downright turned on by her eyes. I saw Jasper nod his head fast, totally agreeing with me. Carlisle looked very interested. I could see Izzy's eyes look to him innocently as he walked over very slowly. Izzy didn't seem to mind at all, as she let him get close.

''Amazing. A royal blooded baby Succubus. Outstanding!'' Carlisle exclaimed excitedly. It didn't faze Izzy as she sucked down more blood, almost done with the bag. I looked to him proudly.

''Ain't she? The King's own daughter. Bred through him and his younger brother, who died when she turned sixteen.'' I told him factually. He looked amazed as he continued to observe her.

''Yes. I have heard of submissive Incubus who were able to bear a child. But to see a royal blooded one so close. It's unheard of. The King wouldn't have left her out of his sight though..'' Carlisle trailed off. His family was observing the feeding creature with interest. I knew where Carlisle was headed so I answered him.

''She came in ta' her inheritance way too early. See the black coloring of her eyes? That tells she's a premature Succubus. The red flecks tell her mate is a Red-Eye, and the white pupil is royalty of the highest degree. The King had ta' give her ta' me. He didn't have the time or resources where he was located to become her Handler. I did, so I became her handler. She woke seven years ago. Way too young.'' I told them all. They all looked shocked.

HAHA! Score one for the Succubus mate!

I looked down as Izzy finished feeding. I pulled the empty bag away from her and tossed it on the nightstand. I looked down at her. She was licking off the remaining blood that was left on her.

''Ya' got yer' daddy ta' thank fer that, shit. It's his blood I think.'' I told her softly. She looked up to me. Her Succubus was still out. She wouldn't be back to ''Izzy'' for awhile now. She looked around the room and noticed Carlisle again. She just looked at him as he stared back.

''I never thought I would be this close to an Succubus or Incubus; Let alone a baby.'' Carlisle said

''She looks at least eighteen, Carlisle. She's not a baby.'' Alice stated. Looking a little weird as Izzy looked to her curiously. The white of her pupils glowing. I didn't get off of her as she was still naked under the blankets, and if I got up, she would walk around naked. I didn't care, and neither did Jasper, and the Doctor probably wouldn't either, but DAMMIT! She needed clothes! I wasn't going to let her walk around naked with company here! I hummed heavily.

''If ya' want up, ya' need clothes, Izzy. Ya' ain't walkin' round naked with company. The ladies wouldn't want their men gawkin' at ya'. Good thing I covered ya up, huh?'' I told her childishly. It was the only way to really get the creature to listen. She looked to me as Jasper moved around the room looking for clothes.

''Just sweats and a sports bra right? She won't wear anything else?'' Jasper asked, already picking the clothes out. I nodded anyway.

''Yep! Incubus and Succubus like being naked. She's practically naked all day! 'Course that might be a tad bit my fault...'' I muttered the last part.

''Ya' don't say brother?'' Jasper asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and held out my hand.

''Pass the damn clothes, Jasper! Unless ya' want yer' baby sista walkin' round naked!'' I threatened him and quickly passed the clothes. I ordered everyone out except Jasper, as I would need him most likely. It seemed Alice didn't like that bit.

''Wait! Why are you making him stay? He should come downstairs with his family.'' Alice proclaimed. Rosalie answered for me.

''He IS with his family! Now move, Alice! None of us, except Jasper and Peter, have the right to see the Succubus Queen nude. It's so improper for a child like her!'' Rosalie hissed at her while grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him out the door, not that he resisted. Though he did look very curiously at Izzy. She always said Emmett was smarter then he let on... Carlisle and Esme followed after Carlisle stating;

''While I don't have the right to see her undressed, I am a doctor first. If you need any assistance with her during our stay, Peter, I will happily help.'' With that Carlisle led his wife downstairs with Fuckward and Pixie following moodily. I looked to Jasper.

''I hope to GOD, they don't find out about her past.''

***PBJD***

_Alright! This was a part of a long document I wrote on my computer, so I'm just breaking it apart into chapters. I won't write AN's in every chapter, but that's okay! Like always; I like reviews that state more than just an 'Update soon'. _

_Thanks for reading,_

_Col. Rage_


	2. Introducing the Cullens

_**The Start of Something New**_

**Summary:** _Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. A lot of things happen during the visit. Betrayal, new love interests, and comedy are insured. But along with the Cullens is trouble that starts with an 'A'._

**Story Pairing:** _Peter/Bella/Jasper/OOC_

**Rating:**_ M – Like, to the extreme._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any form or way. It belongs to S. Meyers and her publishers, and all that crap. I own the plot of the story, along with any added characters._

***PBJD***

_Rosalie_

The Succubus Queen herself. Here With Peter Whitlock, of all people. It was amazing! She was a baby, but she was so pretty!

''Rose, please stop thinking of her.'' I heard Edward tell me. I put on my Bitch Face and looked at him.

''What? She is! She's beautiful..As beautiful as Bella, actually.'' I told him. I knew he hated to talk about her, but not for the reasons he said out loud. I knew the poor girl was just a toy for him because he couldn't ''play'' with Alice. Edward scowled at me. Annoyance on his face. Good.

''Don't say her name, Rosalie. Forget about Bella. She's _dead_.'' He spit out the word 'dead' and Emmett got angry.

''We won't forget about Bella, Edward! She was our baby sister! We loved her, even if you didn't!'' Emmett looked at him angrily. That's my monkey man.

Edward sighed. Edward would talk about this, as Carlisle and Esme had gone to hunt, and it was just us here..Well, along with Peter and the Succubus Queen.

''I did love her. She wasn't right for our world, though. We had to give her up.'' Edward proclaimed. I scoffed along with Emmett.

''Oh please, Edward. You just loved the fact that you couldn't read her mind. What? You're going to fall in ''love'' with the Queen now?'' I arrogantly asked him. Yes. I was being a bitch to him. So what? Sue me. He deserved it.

Fat chance! Peter wouldn't let him near her unless it was an emergency. Even then he might say no!'' Emmett scoffed to him. Alice rolled her eyes.

''How could anyone fall in love with HER? All she probably does is use him...'' Alice trailed off.

''Like you used Jasper?'' I countered her angrily.

I hated that my brother was used by her. His heart had been so broken that he ran away from us for a year before coming back and ignoring everyone but Emmett and me. He started to drive his own car, change his classes, and even moved into our room. Emmett was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't really do anything except comfort him the brotherly way. I had taken it upon myself to make sure Alice never went near him. Carlisle and Esme highly disapproved of my methods, but I wasn't going to sit around and let her use him anymore, or Edward. Siblings or not.

Edward scowled at my thoughts and I raised my eyebrow. I flicked my hair back, thinking I should condition it again. Maybe with Emmett in the shower with me... That got Edward out of my head. HAH!

After a few minutes of silence, Emmett had taken to sit on the couch with me curled next to him. I had taken off my shoes at the door, as it was proper in another person's house. Emmett had done the same. I could see Jasper walk down the stairs whistling.

''Someone looks happy!'' Emmett laughed.

Jasper looked to him with his eyes wide. Innocence was radiating off of him, and onto us. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looks like he just made a big decision and was happy about it.

Hmm. Interesting.

''Why wouldn't I be? I just saw my baby sister/something else that I will not name.'' Jasper commented while sitting in a love seat.

''What does THAT mean, little brother? Something you will not name?'' I asked suspiciously. He was awfully happy. I must know! Jasper laughed at me.

''I'll tell ya'll later, alright? Be patient Rose!'' Jasper told me amusingly.

I rolled my eyes in a good nature. I showed my hands in surrender as the Queen made her way downstairs in light pink sweat pants that were just a little too big for her(I had to change that) and a white sports bra on. Does this child wear nothing else? It wasn't proper to see her like that! Jasper must have sensed my thoughts.

''It's alright Rose. Incubi and Succubi are notorious for hating clothes. Most likely, that is all you will see her wear. We're lucky she will even put _those_ on'' Jasper said while pointing to the Queen. Jasper better not be a mind reader. One annoying mind reader was enough.

The Queen took one look at Emmett and me, and walked over. I could feel her allure that she let out unintentional, and saw that she walked very gracefully. Even as a baby, they were graceful I guess. She climbed on the glass coffee table and sat close to us, just looking at us curiously. I had to look at her eyes. I thought they were utterly beautiful! The white pupil made the colorings of her eyes stand out. Though eerie a tad bit, still very seductive. I heard Jasper chuckle.

''Izzy. Personal space. Vampires are different then Incubi and Succubi. We have bubbles around us.'' He said to her. Speaking as one would to a human child. She looked confused at him. Her chocolate brown hair falling around her as she looked to him with her eyebrows scrunched together. It was SO cute! She looked back to me and waved her hand side to side in what would be my ''bubble''.

''Ya can't feel it, baby! It's invisible! Like Fuckward's manliness!'' I heard Peter call from the stairs as he ran down them with a huge smile. Emmett and Jasper laughed, and I scoffed. Normal behavior.

But I looked closer and saw that he too, was ecstatic. Just like Jasper...Interesting. I saw Edward look irritated at Peter, to which he just smiled goofily back. Peter walked over to the table and grabbed her arms and physically moved her back an inch or two.

''That would be proper distance.'' Peter told her and smiled as she looked up. Peter started to walk into the kitchen and called out; ''Who wants some nasty ass veggie muncher blood? I got some in the fridge. I had to stalk up for ya'll. Plus..Izzy makes the cutest face when she drinks it!'' He laughed out, already in the kitchen.

Emmett and myself told him to get us some, and so did Edward and Alice. For some reason, Jasper didn't. What was that about? Usually he had to drink three times as much as us. I looked to him and saw he was observing the Queen who was playing with Emmett's hand. Like a baby would. SO CUTE!

''What's so interesting about my hand?'' Emmett laughed to her. She held up his hand and put hers to it. Comparing sizes apparently.

''He does have a big hand doesn't he, sweetie?'' I asked her and I lit up when she looked at me with a smile. Emmett pretended to be hurt. I knew he was slightly upset, as Bella would do the same thing and comment his hand was giant. I knew I was a bitch to her, but I wanted her to leave Edward. He was using her and I wanted her to see that. But, I didn't make it in time it seemed. Edward broke her heart, and we found out she died three weeks later from a strained heart. The poor girl. And the Chief! Oh..He must have been heartbroken. I heard he was still alive, just working his ass off more. He was working up in the ranks apparently. He moved away from Forks; a place that was his home his entire life, stating it had too many memories of Bella; I heard he was in Texas now. Somehow basically running Texas's ENTIRE police force. He was a strong, proud man. Doing it all for Bella. How I missed her...

Edward glared at me. I looked at the Queen, not bothering to spare him a glance. If he didn't like my thoughts he wouldn't be in my head, now would he?

I looked up as Peter handed me a glass of blood with a knowing look. How did he know what I was thinking?

Interesting.

He started to pass out the glasses and took a seat on the rest of the loveseat next to Jasper...Very interesting. Not that they would sit together, they would always do that. But the closeness between the two. Jasper, little brother, you have explaining to do tonight...

It seemed the Queen was content with playing with Emmett's hand. I don't think he minded. I could tell he thought she was just a little cutie. If this was her Succubus, what was her human like?

She was pretty small though. She looked maybe 5''7. Just like _her._ She had the longest chocolate brown hair that made its way past the small of her back. The shade of brown was just like _hers_ , too. Her small eyebrows were beautifully arched. She was very white. Like _her._ But this white looked more of a lighter shade with color mixed into it in certain spots. Maybe a creature thing? She had long nails that were lightly sharpened. Another Succubus trait, I thought. She was thin, too. I couldn't see an ounce of fat on her. Or muscle. But I wouldn't let that fool me. Incubi and Succubi were strong. Usually only the dominate male and females had visible muscles. The submissive didn't show in muscle. They had beauty; the strength of being able to seduce their mates on whim, and charming people. They usually only showed themselves to their mates and his friends, or other submissive. For her to be THIS close to Emmett was amazing. As everyone could tell; He was dominate. And her mate didn't really like us.

But Jasper did. I looked to Jasper. He was silently watching the Queen with a soft look. Just like Peter was. Maybe the Queen was near Emmett because Jasper loved Emmett like a brother. I also noted that Peter and Jasper were giving each other unconscious touches to each other.

Very, VERY, interesting.

Jasper, little brother...You have much to tell us tonight...Much.

***PBJD***

_Emmett_

It had been a few hours since Carlisle and Esme had come back from hunting. Carlisle had left with Peter a few times to speak about something. I couldn't hear anything! I couldn't even hear inside a room in this place. It was awesome and creepy at the same time. Peter had shown us all our rooms for our stay. I and Rosalie had a nice room. Medium sized with a King bed (that we had gotten frisky on a few times) that had dark green sheets, two dressers, and a bathroom (that I planned on getting frisky in). I took notice that Edward and Alice that farthest room from the master. Peter must not trust them still. I didn't either. They hurt Jasper so bad; he left us for a year! When he came back, he didn't speak to anyone. Not even Carlisle. After a few weeks he started to speak to me and Rose, and then asked if he could room with us. I said yes immediately, anything to keep my brother here. I don't know how many times I felt his depression; how many times I cursed Edward out in my head and Alice verbally. I wasn't alone in my anger. Rosalie joined many times and on her own at times.

Currently, I was in our room with Rose, who was underneath me on the bed moaning. Her beautiful blond hair was spread out, and she moved slightly with each movement. I let out my own sounds of pleasure at seeing her. I made sure to let her know I enjoyed being with her. I would never use her like the spineless dick did. I bent down, never falling out of rhythm to kiss her neck. I moved downwards until I reached her slightly bouncing breasts, and took a nipple into my mouth. She enjoyed that, most definitely. I released her after a few nips to grab her hips harder. I sped up my movements as I could feel I was close. Rose came before I did and tightened around me with a moan. I only had to thrust roughly three times before I followed with her name rolling off my tongue, as mine did with hers.

I rolled off of her onto my back, pulling her with me until her breasts lay on my chest.

''You were friskier than usual, babe. What had you in a good mood?'' I asked her quietly while running my fingertips down her back. She covered us up before she answered me.

''I saw Jasper happy with Peter and the Queen. Did you notice how close they were to each other?'' Rose asked me.

I thought back to earlier. I did remember that whenever Peter left to talk, he would touch somewhere on Jazz and the Queen before walking away. And that Jasper would always stay with her when he left; Kind of like a mother would when the father left to do something important.

''Yeah. It was odd. I knew he was close to Peter, but not that close. Maybe he'll explain it when he comes in tonight. Never know in this house. Can't hear anything inside other rooms!'' I exclaimed happily. I liked privacy, thank you.

''I know! It's great! And it seems that Edward can't _hear_ us in the rooms, and Alice can't _see_ into other rooms. Wonder how they did that?'' She asked herself. I wondered as well.

''Maybe it's the Queen. She's blocking it somehow.'' I thought out loud. Rose nodded her head, agreeing with me.

After a couple minutes, we heard a soft knock at the door. I yelled for them to come in. It turned out to be Jasper. He was wearing a soft, happy smile with his eyes glowing. They were a dark golden, as he hadn't fed. But he didn't look agitated. He looked...like he was glowing! I waved him in, and he closed the door and fell onto bed supporting his body with his elbows on his stomach. I looked with a brow raised at him and a grin.

''Alright bro. Spill. When did you get laid?'' I asked him. Jasper laughed lightly. Even his laugh showed he was happy!

I could feel Rose's curiousness. Both of us not minding being naked under the covers with Jasper here. He had seen it so many times, he didn't care. He was in the army for God's sake! He'd seen so many naked people! He looked to us biting his lip.

''I didn't get laid, Em...Well, not yet anyway.'' He said quietly. Rose perked up with her brows raised,

''You found someone?'' Rose asked. I was just as curious.

''Spill it, bro! Who is it?'' I said 'it' as Jasper was bi-sexual. He was into both sexes. Not that too many people knew. I didn't even think Alice knew. I of course didn't care. I was straight as was Rose, but he was our brother. We loved him no matter what. Jasper gained a happy smile.

''I didn't choose her. She chose me. And her mate agreed.'' He whispered. I got confused for a second before asking:

''A triad?'' I wasn't too sure. A triad was _extremely_ rare. They had to be very powerful creatures. Jasper nodded.

''I was asked six years ago to join them, and I asked them to give me some time to figure it out for sure. I wanted to be untainted for 'em. It wouldn't be honorable ta' join them with Alice still on my mind.'' He shrugged. I nodded understandingly. Rose agreed with him, too.

''Were these the two people that you stayed with for a year?'' Rose asked him. Jasper smiled. I knew that was the answer.

''Who are they? Who are our siblings-in-law? Can I give them the ''you hurt him; I kill you'' speech?'' I asked jokingly. He laughed while rolling his eyes.

''You wouldn't be able to take 'em down. She's pretty tough and so is he.'' He told me and I laughed.

''So, who?'' Rose asked with a smile and being impatient. Jasper looked down.

''You already know 'em pretty well. You thought the women was cute, and the man a goof.'' He stated. I just looked at him. I knew the answer!

OMG!

''Peter and the Queen?'' I asked excitedly. Rose perked up also. I knew she loved the little Queen. She just adored her. Jasper looked up and nodded slowly; unsure of himself. OH HELL NO! This was a good thing!

''Dude! That's awesome!'' I told him happily. It was great. Peter already loved him to death as a brother. I guess a step up wouldn't hurt. And the Queen was just a little cutie.

''You guys can call her Izzy. Peter said you two could as he didn't mind really. Everyone does.'' Jasper proclaimed while laying head on my knee. Rose carded her fingers through his curly honey blond hair.

Izzy huh? So much like Bella. Come to think of it, Izzy WAS a lot like Bella. Just that she was a creature and Bella wasn't. Something nagged at me in my head. I had to ask. Just to satisfy it.

''I assume Izzy is a nickname, right?''

Jasper nodded, still lying on my knee. _Clue number one._

''What's her first name?''

Jasper hesitated for a moment before mumbling out: Isabella.

Rose looked at me wide eyed. I didn't look back as I rested my gaze on Jasper intently. _Clue number two._

''Why doesn't he call her that, then?''

''She doesn't like it. Too fancy in her mind.'' Jasper mumbled. _Clue number three_

''Where did Peter find her, Jasper?'' I asked him sternly. There was a sliver of hope in me that he said the place where I was thinking of. _Please say it. Please say it._

Jasper looked to me. ''Deep in the woods. In Forks, Washington.''

That was all I needed to know. I quickly got up and placed on my boxers. Jasper didn't need to see anything, even if he had seen me naked before. I looked to him. He was sitting up it Rose putting on her bra and underwear with some shorts.

''She's...Bella?'' I asked brokenly. I had always hoped she hadn't died. I was heartbroken when I heard through the grapevine of the family that Bella had passed away due to heart failure. I had blamed Edward continuously. If he had just changed her! Like we all wanted! She would have still been alive..With us!

But how was she a Succubus? HOW?

''Yes, Emmett. Izzy was named Bella before her premature inheritance that Edward caused that night he left her in the woods. Heartbroken and half-dead. Peter's Shit told him that he had to be in the woods to find something precious to him. He saw Izzy and the mating bond between them called to him. The King found them with a few of his men. He took one look at her and ordered an old friend of his to go with him and care for her until she woke. The King said Peter had to be the Handler, as he couldn't. Not in Forks, anyway. And he couldn't leave right then. It would have been suspicious.'' Jasper finished. I stared in shock.

''Who's the King?'' Rose asked him, just as shocked.

''Charlie Swan.'' Jasper answered while he looked at her. Rose looked about ready to pass out. I felt I was about to keel over.

The CHEIF?

''THE CHEIF?'' I yelled out my thought at the same time as Rose did. Jasper winced.

''Yeah. He was using Forks as a cover place to have a place for Izzy. And before you ask; no. Renee Dwyer is NOT her mother. She's also a Succubus and Charlie's younger sister. Phil Dwyer is actually a werewolf. A real werewolf too. He only changes on the full moons.'' Jasper stated. I _still_ felt I was about keel over so I sat down on the bed.

''Shit. I was in the same room as my baby sister. Who my baby brother is about to mate to along with his younger brother. Wow.'' I said. I really didn't know what else to say. It was...all so perfect.

Shit. Edward.

''What about...''

''Edward and Alice won't know. Renee came down to put up a power blocker to keep her safe. It's one of her gifts.'' Jasper said over me. I nodded. Incubi and Succubi usually did have several abilities.

So: Renee Dwyer; Bella/Izzy's mom, Succubus, younger sister to the Incubus King, Mated to a true werewolf.

Charlie Swan; Bella/Izzy's dad, Incubus King, had sex with his younger brother and got Bella/Izzy.

Bella/Izzy; My baby sister, Succubus Queen, about to mate with my younger brother and currently mated to said younger brother's baby brother, about to be in a triad with both brothers.

Shit.

''Well, shit. How are we going to hide this shit from them? I mean, if Emmett figured it out, how can we hide it from them?'' Rose asked. I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult so I didn't comment. Jasper it seemed, already knew.

''Just call her Izzy only. Say you had permission from Peter. I don't really care if they know I'm about to be mated to her and Peter. Tell 'em if ya' want. They'll find out tomorrow at least when I won't come down.'' Jasper shrugged. I looked to him incredulously.

''Why? Is she gonna eat you?'' I asked. Jasper scoffed.

''No. I'd have to stay with her for three days for the bond to solidify. After those three days, Peter would join then the triad would be complete.'' Jasper acted like it was no big deal. HUGE DEAL!

''Um..Okay. Have fun. What would happen though?'' I asked him. He knew what I was asking.

''I would have to be locked in there with her 'cause my vampire would come out and dominate me. Only Peter would be able to get close to us without being ripped to shreds. I wouldn't hurt him as he's Izzy's first mate. There is one thing though...'' Jasper trailed off as he looked down.

''I won't be able to feed on animals anymore. I'd have to have human blood, or I would be weak. I'd have to because Peter drinks it and Izzy's eyes reflect a Red-Eye. Nothing else would satisfy me. That's why I haven't fed for a few days. I have to be clean of animal blood..''

I knew where he was headed. He thought we would leave him if he started to drink humans again.

''Jazz. You're my brother. I love you. Rose loves you. You're a Cullen, man. No matter if you're a Red-Eye or a Gold-Eye, you'll always have a place with us. If the others can't accept that then screw them to Hell.''

I stated. Jasper looked to me stunned at my little speech. Rose was nodding her head.

''We love you, Jasper. We want you to be happy. And if this makes you happy, then go for it.'' Rose smiled at him.

Jasper sent out waves of gratitude.

''Thank you. I better go. Izzy's just comin' back to herself, and I gotta be there.'' He stood up and I hugged him after Rose did. He walked out of our room silently.

I turned to Rose. ''Wanna go again?''

***PBJD***

_Peter_

I was sitting on the bed watching Izzy come around as Jasper walked through the door. He was looking a little nervous, so I got up to embrace him from behind.

''We can wait if yer not ready, Jasper.'' I softly told him, trying to get him to understand we had eternity to wait for him to really decide.

''I am ready, Peter. Jus'..Don't want ya'll to regret it. And we both know she ain't gonna be happy waitin'. She might jump me at anytime.'' Jasper admitted then added some humor. I laughed a bit and laid my chin on his shoulder.

''We won't regret it, brother. Promise. We've been waitin' on ya for six years, and still haven't changed our minds. Hell, Izzy's Incubus was waiting for ya. And true; she just might follow your ass 'round 'til ya say yes. Her Succubus is stubborn as a mule.'' I murmured the last sentence out, and Jasper let out a small laugh and placed his hands on mine that were still wrapped around him.

''I told Em and Rose. They helped me a lot over the years. I thought they deserved ta know, and Em said he was gonna give ya the ''hurt him, I kill ya'' speech tomorrow.'' Jasper leaned into me as he spoke softly, still watching Izzy. It seemed she was more coherent now. It had to be now.

''We'll talk 'bout it later. If ya sure, ya gotta do this now. While she's semi-coherent, she won't deny ya. I can't join the first time, as ya know. I'll check on ya tomorrow at mid-day, and bring ya both some blood. Just remember, she _will_ mark ya. Ya hafta mark her on the other side of my mark. Well do the exact same thing when it's time ta join the three of us. Have fun, mate of mine.'' I kissed him lightly on the neck, silently marking that spot so Izzy wouldn't take it. She would take the other side. I pushed him lightly towards the bed as I ran out of the room.

I locked the door from the outside, and placed the metal, vampire-proof door block down, so he couldn't get out. It would be very bad if he did, I thought. He could kill everyone in rage of being so close to his newly bonded mate. Well, besides me of course since I was already mated to her. Jasper would probably be her Emotion Holder, as I was Izzy's Sanity Holder.

I sighed. Now, to keep these children away from the damn door. I drew the black curtains from either wall closed to at least give the door some privacy. If these kids were smart, they would stay the HELL away. I looked at the closed curtains. I saw the royal emblem of the Incubus King. It was a white colored wolf, with red colored wings. Why it had to be a fucking wolf, I would never know. Damn you Charles! Damn you for putting a God damn wolf in my house! I could faintly hear a low growl from inside the room. Probably Jasper as it was a deep growl.

''That's sexy as hell too, lemme tell ya.'' I said out loud to no one, silently repeating myself from earlier. Now I had important business to do downstairs in the recliner...Watch the game I had recorded from earlier this week that I had missed. Now was a great time. I was totally Succubus free for a whole three days! Wahoo!

**1 hour later**

''OH COME ON! THAT WAS A FOUL!'' I yelled out agitated. This stupid human referee couldn't ref to save his life!

'' I will fucking eat you, ref! Call the right shots!'' Yelling some more, I could hear doors open and close with people coming down the stairs as I was yelling and glaring at the flat screen on the wall. I saw Emmett appear with a huge ass smile.

''That the game?'' Excitedly, he plopped down on the couch next to me. I nodded.

''Earlier this week. I couldn't watch it, as I had a very sexy, hungry Succubus on my hands who kept distractin' me, so I recorded it.'' I turned my attention back to the TV.

DAMN YOU BUCS! DAMN YOU! I saw Fuckward smirk amused.

''I see you like the Bucs as well.'' He said formally.

''I like them betta then the damned Cowboys. Damned fuckers can play football.'' I saw Emmett agree with me as we both commented very vocally on the ref's next foul call.

''WHAT?'' I mimicked Emmett, or mimicked me. I really didn't care right now. I was gonna eat that fucking ref! I started to get more comfortable in the recliner, making the foot rest come out as I observed the game as if it was keeping me sane. I saw the rest of the guests make themselves comfy on the couch and love seats I had out.

''Are you not from Texas, Peter?'' Esme asked while trying to hide her giggles next to Carlisle on the couch. They were cuddled together at the end. I nodded to her.

''That I am, but let's face it. Texans can't play football. We betta stick to horseback ridin', farmin', and squirrel huntin!'' I told her factually. She laughed at me along with Carlisle. Pixie and Fuckward smirked. Most of the Cullen's either watched the game, or laughed at the ones who were watching it and making complete fools of themselves.

''Damn, if Izzy were here, she would be holden out on me. She always hated football.'' I muttered to myself. Emmett scoffed loudly.

''Most women don't watch football, as they don't understand it. Rose seems to think; if they smack each other's asses, they're gay. But off the field they avoid touching each other. She doesn't get that.'' He laughed out.

Rose nodded. ''Well yeah! Why be ashamed of it? If you're gay, you're gay. Nothing's wrong with it. Be proud of it...Like Peter.'' Rose pointed to me. I glared at her half-heatedly. I remembered Jasper said he told them he was mating.

''OHI! I'm not gay! I'm bi-sexual! Ask Izzy. She will most definitely tell ya the same thing!'' I proclaimed. Acting proud of myself.

''Oh, believe me, I will ask Izzy. Another girl in the house to kick your ass!'' Rosalie stated while pointing at me, acting smug. I scoffed and looked back to the screen.

''Believe me, lady. I'm 'bout ta have another woman in the house. I don't need you, too!'' I told her and Emmett laughed at me. Giving me a look that said ''I'm totally telling on you''. Children...

Carlisle looked interested as did Esme. Fuckward and Pixie looked miffed. Prudes..

''Oh? Your seeing someone else?'' Esme asked carefully.

I couldn't help it, I just busted out laughing. I ended up doubled over in my chair as everyone looked either amused or confused as hell. It took me a few minutes to get back under control.

''Darlin, I've been seein someone along with Izzy for six years! Jus' asked him ta join us six years ago. He finally said yes. I've known the guy for years, and Izzy's Succubus chose him jus' as my vampire chose her. His vampire jus' accepted yesterday, actually. Proud ass boy...Love him ta death, though and so does Izzy.'' I said dreamily. I could already feel the two mating. It was coming through my mating bond with Izzy. This was going to be difficult...

Carlisle looked very interested now. ''A triad? How rare.''

I nodded, still half dazed. It seemed Emmett knew something was happening so he smacked the back of my chair. Making it vibrate and knock me out of it...Thank you, brother-in-law...Thank you. Pixie saw this and narrowed her eyes. I couldn't respond, as I might eat her...Jasper might not like that, no matter how mad her was at her...No eating Pixie. No eating Pixie.

''Yeah. I think of it as a permanent three-way. With mind blowin sex, and who knows what else! Can't fuckin wait...God I hope they don't gang up on me and nag. I don't think this here ole boy could take it!'' I whined out to them. Everyone besides Pixie and Fuckward laughed. Those two looked a mite confused and miffed.

''I'm SOOO telling them you said that!'' Emmett yelled out. I glared at him.

''Tattle tale!'' I name called. This little tiff went on for about five minutes until Rosalie got fed up and smacked us both.

''WOMAN!'' I and Emmett yelled together. She just stood with her hands on her hips that were jutted out a bit, and raised a blond eyebrow.

''If ya don't tell Izzy or Jazz I'll confess...Ya mate is hot as fuck lookin' like that.'' I confessed to Emmett. He smirked proudly.

''Deal.''

Rosalie looked smug as she sat next to Emmett.

''Why wouldn't you want to tell Jasper? He wouldn't care.'' Pixie said as if she knew. Looks like you don't know shit..And you're a God damned physic... I looked to Emmett and Rose as they seemed to be my back up in this shit. If I was going down, I was taking SOMEONE with me. I asked for help with my eyes.

''Because he would care Alice. Well.. Now he would.'' Emmett stated on behalf of me. Carlisle looked to be thinking until his face dawned understanding as did Esme's.

''Oh! Wow. I didn't expect that. I didn't even know.'' Carlisle breathed out.

_Step one: Let the parents know – Done._

Fuckward it seemed still wasn't able to get it. HAH! Take that so called mind reader! I looked to Fuckward and Pixie to lay it down.

''Where's Jasper?'' I asked them with a raised brow. I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to do something to it..It would grow back of course, probably in a month, but it would be a nice change. They both seemed to finally notice that Jasper wasn't here. How much thought do they actually give him? Obviously not much..

''Jasper's upstairs solidifying the mating bond. Figure the rest out, and no, ya can't go up there. It's locked for a reason and I'm sure you went ta look before comin down here.'' I told them with a little irritation as they stood up. They were NOT disrupting this mating! I waited too damn long for this! Fuckward looked to me. Annoyance clears on his face and mirroring Pixie.

''He's your brother!'' He exclaimed to me. I raised my brow again before rolling my eyes at the child. Honestly..

''She's your sister.'' I pointed out to him while pointing to Pixie. Fuckward looked annoyed. Pixie butted in to the conversation.

''That's different we're mates! You and Jasper are not! He doesn't have a mate!''

I got angry at her. How DARE she bring that mate thing up

. I stood up slowly and she cowered back. Emmett and Rosalie put their hands on me fend me off from attacking the bitch. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of me also.

''You KNOW to not ever, EVER, bring that up! That wasn't his fault! It wasn't! How DARE you say that! Maria was a stupid selfish bitch! She took from Jasper ta only thing that could make him stay away from her. His pride n' joy. Someone he lived for. Don't ya DARE start pointin those fingers at anyone ta blame for _his_ death! If your little cheatin ass wants to blame someone, blame Maria!'' I ended up growling at her. Edward had moved himself in front of her to protect her.

''Come on, Peter. Don't kill her. Jasper may hate her right now, but he'll never forgive himself for her death, and neither will you when you see his despair. Don't cause your mate pain.'' Emmett softly told me. I knew he was right. I couldn't kill her. Jasper would be sad.

''He wouldn't like it. He wouldn't like it.'' I repeated to myself over and over again, until I fell back in my chair with my face in my hands. I had never forgiven myself for the day that little David was murdered by Maria. All I could do was stay by Jasper's side, along with Char to hold him together. And together we had killed Maria and the numerous newborns with our allies' help. Several were kept alive as they were with us, and somewhere in the world waiting to be called back.

''I need to a drink.'' I stated. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge filled with packs of blood. I would have to stalk up more for Jasper. I got a half empty bag and a glass and poured some in it. Yes. It was a bitch to clean, but it worked as I didn't have to hunt. The King had set bags of human blood along with the Incubus blood. After putting everything back, I leaned on the counter to stare down into the glass of blood. I wasn't even aware I was talking out loud until Emmett came behind me to hold me together. All I kept saying was; ''Poor little David. I'm sorry. I really am.''

And I was.

**10 hours later**

I looked at the clock. Three o' clock. Time to go up and feed the hungry mates. I could feel that they were resting now. They would start back up after they were fed. They were antsy right now, well Jasper was. He was starting to get hungry and couldn't get out so he could feed himself, then Izzy.

I had the blood out and ready. The caps were off, and ready to be bitten on until blood came out. It was like a bottle, but the hole was a whole lot bigger and wasn't rubber. It was a strong material that Incubi and Succubi used for their newly awakened children. I walked out into the living room. I could see that Carlisle and Fuckward were reading; Pixie was doing her nails; Esme and Rosalie were talking about going shopping here in Montana; and Emmett was watching the TV.

''Ya'll gotta stay downstairs 'til I get back. I won't be held responsible if you children go investigate and get killed by a protective, mating vampire.'' I told them humorlessly. I was over the whole episode that Pixie had started, but I wanted them to know, that they were on a thin line in this house now.

''Understandable. We will all stay down here. May I ask if that's animal blood?'' Carlisle asked calmly.

I shook my head no. ''Jasper's is human. He needs it now that he's mated to a Succubus and soon to be a Red-Eye. If he doesn't have it, he'll be weak 'til he gets some. Which he won't be able to do, as he would be too weak. It's _mandatory_.'' I firmly told the last part to the fuck duo. They looked appalled by it.

''No, he would never be able to go back. His body and the mating bond wouldn't allow it. He would be enraged until it was forced down his throat.'' I said to them. Carlisle nodded his acceptance to it.

''Whatever helps him. He's still my son no matter what color his eyes are.''

I think Carlisle just gained my respect.

***PBJD***

_There's your second chapter! Have fun with it and review.  
><em> 

_Thanks for reading_

_Col. Rage_


	3. Hot as Hell, Lemme Tell Ya

_**The Start of Something New**_

**Summary:** _Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. A lot of things happen during the visit. Betrayal, new love interests, and comedy are insured. But along with the Cullens is trouble that starts with an 'A'._

**Story Pairing:** _Peter/Bella/Jasper/OOC_

**Rating:**_ M – Like, to the extreme._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any form or way. It belongs to S. Meyers and her publishers, and all that crap. I own the plot of the story, along with any added characters._

***PBJD***

**All Cullens – minus Jasper**

''Carlisle!'' Edward and Alice semi-yelled together, drawing Carlisle out of his medical book again to look at his two children who looked very unhappy. This amused Rosalie to no end.

''I cannot stop Jasper from making his own decisions, you two. It is his life.'' Carlisle stated firmly. He believed that if this is what Jasper wanted, what kind of father was he to deny it? All he could do was support him fully. Edward read his thoughts and got angry.

''We are vegetarians for a reason, Carlisle. We don't hunt humans. It was a lifestyle he chose, along with us. To be one of us.''

Emmett got annoyed then acted bored while speaking to Edward. ''More like he was forced into it by Alice. Using David as a leverage.'' Emmett knew all about David as Jasper had told him in confidence about his deceased mate. Emmett didn't know what it was like to lose a mate, but he understood the best he could, and just listened.

Alice scoffed lightly. ''I didn't use him as leverage. I told him what I saw. He was with us, and he was a Gold-Eye. He chose the rest.''

Rosalie checked her nails, acting like it was fascinating to look at. ''Yes. Because he looked very willing to be with us when you dragged him into the family.'' Alice glared at Rosalie, but she didn't look back.

Esme tried to calm things down a bit. ''We should trust Jasper's choice. It seems to me he has two wonderful mates to look after him. And Peter is a professional. He can handle Jasper.''

Carlisle backed up his wife. ''Yes; and the Queen's father must be a great man to be King. He would help out anyway he could if the Queen asked him.''

''Just call her Izzy, Carlisle. She doesn't like being called 'Queen' or 'Her Highness'. Just plain ole 'Izzy'. Peter said we could, and I guess as he's the Head Dominate in the Triad, his word is law in the relationship.'' Emmett stated confidently.

Esme and Carlisle looked shocked that he was on first name bases with the Succubus Queen. Rosalie agreed with him by nodding her head. Carlisle looked pleased.

''Very well. We'll call her by name. She is a very interesting child. Choosing two vampires as her mates. They must be powerful.''

Esme nodded in agreement. ''I always knew Jasper had power, but not enough to be in a Triad with Peter of all people, and a Queen.''

''Sex must be awesome.'' Emmett stated. Rosalie smacked his thigh as she was sitting behind it. He looked to her and smiled wolfishly. ''I think your better, Rosie. Though I would never know!'' He added last to save himself. Rosalie was pleased with it.

''You got that right, Hun.''

Edward looked annoyed and irritated at the display in what was a serious conversation in his and Alice's mind. The others were just playing it off! Jasper couldn't go back to humans!

''Stop it both of you! This is serious. Jasper needs to be on animals.'' Alice demanded.

Carlisle decided to put a stop to this as the Coven leader. ''No. Jasper may feed on whatever he pleases. He is still a Cullen either way. Alice; you threw away any ties with Jasper's well being when you and Edward got together behind Jasper's back. Edward; Jasper is your brother. Period. You cannot make him do anything. His decisions as of now are Peter's responsibility. Either support him, or do not speak to him at all.''

Carlisle's words rang through the silent house, until they heard a deep growl upstairs and Peter's voice.

''Damn it Jasper! Relax a bit. I'll feed ya, alright? Jeez...Another woman, just what I need.''

Emmett tried to hold in his laughter by burying his face in the couch pillows. Rosalie smiled hugely and Esme and Carlisle were looking amused.

''I'm sooo telling Jasper when he's coherent again!'' Emmett stated.

''Tattle tale!'' Peter called out.

**Peter – Rewind at least 15 minutes**

Walking upstairs, I couldn't but feel respect for the fatherly vampire. Too bad he's a veggie. I wouldn't have more respect if he wasn't a Gold-Eye. It just proves he's a lot stronger then he looks and not afraid to stick it to the man. As I made it to the curtained off door, I could hear a growl inside. I think Jasper knows I'm here with food. I pushed a curtain aside and undid the door bar. Unlocked the door with a specially made key, and quickly went inside, so he couldn't get any ideas to leave this room.

I examined the room. I found most of everything destroyed in an attempt to escape. HAH! There are no windows in this room, and every other door is blocked off! Thank you, Eleazar. Thank you. The numerous dressers that were around the room were tipped over, and had claw marks in them. The desk I had for little notes was utterly destroyed. Must get a new one, now. That bites, too! I loved that little desk. Char got it for me... A number of pieces of wood were scattered across the room, along with the duvet and pillows. Hmm. looks like he didn't want constrictions during playtime. I looked lastly at the bed that occupied a resting Succubus, and an observant vampire. I took notice that the vampire had kept a very thin sheet over them. Izzy was laying on her stomach with numerous love bites on her. I was sure there were more on her stomach and other places. Nice. A biter. I liked it. It looked like Izzy was lightly resting. Her hair was pushed to one side of her, probably so Jasper could kiss her whenever.

Jasper was slightly positioned over her body protectively. An easy position to attack in. His eyes were pitch black in a mating frenzy. I smiled warmly to him.

''I think someone's hungry, ain't ya?'' I asked him softly. I knew he wouldn't attack me as I was mated to Izzy. He was half-growling, half-purring. Growling in warning, while purring in comfort to Izzy and happiness to see me. I could tell he recognized me as his tense muscles relaxed, and he laid his head on Izzy's back. How cute, I thought. He would be a great partner. Great dominate to Izzy, great submissive to me. Couldn't wait until myself and him mate personally. That would be fun...Jasper was lightly stroking Izzy's back under the blanket and purring as I walked over.

I put aside Izzy's blood and moved toward Jasper with his. I could tell he was hungry, but not wanting to leave Izzy's side. As he resisted, I was thinking of a way to make him drink it willingly. I thought for a moment and stopped struggling with the resisting vampire who buried his head in Izzy's neck. It wouldn't disrupt the bond at all if I did it. It would just put my scent on him more. I just couldn't mate with him right now. Jasper had to first mate with Izzy for the Triad to be fulfilled.

My decision made, I brought the cap of the human blood to my lips, and took a big portion into my mouth. Not swallowing, though. I put the bag on the bed, and forcefully turned Jasper to me, and crashed my lips to his. He didn't resist the kiss at all. In fact he kissed right back. I forced my tongue into his mouth, parting it for the blood to flow in. His movements stopped short when blood touched his tongue. I could feel him swallow it, as I pulled back. His face now showed much hunger. Without a word I quickly grabbed the bag, and forced it into his mouth. He started to gulp it down greedily. Growling while he did it. He started to scratch at it and I restrained his wrists above his head. Couldn't have him tearing the bag. He didn't let it detour him, as he kept gulping the blood. I couldn't help but think how lovely this position is. I had to control myself though. No mating just yet. I would get my chance in three days. After the Triad was complete, I would have to have Emmett watch Izzy for a night while Jasper and I mated. That would be fun...Just had to keep the Fuck-Duo away from Izzy.

I saw Jasper shiver a bit in excitement of feeding off of human blood again. It took a few minutes for Jasper to finish, but after he did, he was more sated. I threw the bag aside to take with me later. I released his wrists without a word. I couldn't talk too much. He would get dependent on it during the mating. I grabbed Izzy's bag, not getting off of Jasper, and turned her over. She was still half asleep as I put the cap into her mouth. She sluggishly sucked on it, showing she was a little tired from the mating, but oh so satisfied. She had finished in ten minutes. I took the bag away quickly as she regained her strength. I quickly moved off of Jasper to grab the other back and make it to the door.

I made it outside before I heard Izzy moan and Jasper growl as they continued. I locked all the locks again, drew the curtain and ran downstairs to face curious vampires. I took one look at them and simply said:

''Hot as hell, lemme tell ya''

**1 day later**

**Peter**

It's been a whole day since they started mating, and I was FEELING it. I was so fucking horny, Emmett laughed at me. Everywhere I went I wanted to join them or jack off, but I couldn't. Not because of the guests, mind you, I would get friendly with Jill in the next God damned room I didn't care! I had to be physically untouched before the bonding of the Triad.

''Why did I agree ta this again?'' I asked to myself out loud. I felt an unusually sharp pull to mating bond. FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M GOING UP!

I had no idea that I yelled it out loud until Emmett and Carlisle tackled me to the floor in the middle of the living room.

''Dude. You have to wait! You got to let them bond!'' Emmett laughed out at me.

''Yes. It's only two more days. Sadly, this is the side effect of the Triad bonding.'' Carlisle stated calmly. FUCK HIM!

''I DON'T NEED CALM DOC! I NEED SEX! AND DAMMIT I'M GETTIN SOME!'' I yelled out, totally frustrated to the extreme, and I struggled with them. It was kind of hard when they had me flat on my damned back though. Did anyone know how hard it was to wait while two mates were mating upstairs that belonged to you, and you weren't with 'em? Fuck that part! Did they know how hard _I_ was? Edward sighed.

''I think we all know your aroused, Peter.'' Edward stated calmly. He had calmed considerably after Carlisle's little speech about the Triad. Pixie was having a harder time. Note why I call him Edward instead of Fuckward. I looked to him annoyed. Still pinned down.

''Then let me up there! This is fuckin' torture ta the max!'' I half-whined. Emmett laughed again. The girls were out shopping somewhere, so it was just us guys down here. Carlisle, to my severe annoyance was still calm.

''Just two more days, Peter. Just two.''

I growled again and smacked the back of my head to the floor. I really, really, REALLY, hate my life. Edward chocked on a laugh. Shut up mind reader.

''Let's see you mate ta two sexy lookin' people then hafta stay away for three fuckin days, boy! You wouldn't be laughin, that's for sure!'' I told him. He rolled his eyes and went back to a magazine. I groaned loudly.

''Damn it..How I miss you Jill, let me count the ways...''I whined out. Emmett and Edward busted out laughing while Carlisle gained a sly grin. God I miss Izzy...I felt another pull to the bond and growled.

''DAMN YA JASPER! DAMN YA TA HELL!''I yelled out. These people must think I'm fucking crazy for yelling out shit for the past twenty-four hours when no one was talking.

''Shut that head up, Peter!'' Edward yelled at me. I whined again and slammed my head against the floor making a dent...oops.

''I can't help it if I picture 'em togetha! I gotta please myself somehow!''

Carlisle, the ever reasoning vampire, stated something that I already knew. ''You can't orgasm, though. Unintentional or not.''

Emmett was thoroughly enjoying himself now. Watching me suffer, Edward suffer due to me, and Pixie pissed off all in twenty-four hours...I hate you brother-in-law...I hate you.

''I hate him, too'' Edward agreed with me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. The girls seemed to pick this time to come back with shopping bags...OH _HELL_ NO! I KNOW they aren't enjoying themselves in MY house, when I'M suffering! Esme came in the living room with a wide-eyed look, Rose took one look before laughing at me; ending up doubled over, Pixie looked bored. Well FUCK YOU TOO!

''I know your stressed, Peter. But lay off please! I'll deal with it!'' Edward pleaded me..He pleaded me...How I wish I could see Izzy and Jasper pleading me. With their hands, so soft and warm...

''PETER!'' Edward yelled embarrassed. If only he could blush.

''I'm sorry! I can't help it! Every word makes me think of the things I could be doin, if only these FUCKERS ON TOP OF ME GOT THE _HELL_ OFF, AND LET ME JACK OFF!'' I whined at first but then got irritated as I felt Izzy's thrall come out..Dammit! My only weakness is her thrall!

''Peter. Calm down. You can do this. Just sit down, watch some TV, and relax. I'll get you some blood.'' Carlisle said to me. I was really fucking annoyed with that calm ass voice of his...

Reluctantly, I started to relax. I told them get off of me calmly and walked to my chair. I fell in it with absolutely no grace that made Rose start laughing again. Esme was at least trying to comfort me.. I wonder if I could,,

''NO PETER! THAT'S MY MOM!'' Edward yelled frantically while running over and grabbing Esme. Esme looked a bit confused.

''I'm sorry! I don't mean it! I can't help it! It's just pops in ta my head without permission! Wait a minute...It's my FUCKIN HOUSE! I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT IN IT!'' I got irritated again..dammit. These mood swings are gonna kill me!

''Alice and Esme and Rose are OFF LIMITS!'' Edward ordered. DAMN YOU MY VAMPIRE! DAMN YOU!

''GOD DAMMIT JASPER! STOP IT!'' I yelled upstairs after another particular strong vibrate. Whatever the hell he was doin, Izzy loved it! I put my head in my hands, and rested them on my knees. I growled a bit. Just to show my annoyance. It was a good thing Eleazar soundproofed that room from noise on the outside.. Rose walked over to the couch and plopped down. I couldn't help but think of the ways to enjoy myself. The way she looked at me made me feel like a damn child predator.

''Don't even think about it, Peter. We all know how much you love curly blondes.'' Rose stated calmly. How right she was. Especially Jasper's hair. I wonder how it would feel if I..

''CARLISLE! MAKE HIM STOP!'' Edward pleaded the Doctor, who came back with a glass of blood. Aah. Bless him! I thanked him and took the glass from him and took a big gulp. I didn't realize it had been so long since I had fed. I turned on the TV and leaned back in my chair with my glass. Getting comfortable, I flipped through the channels. Apparently someone -Emmett- preset the channels. To sex channels.

''OH FUCK YA! FUCK YA TA HELL!'' I yelled and threw the remote at him and the glass to the TV. Everyone had to laugh as I tore the TV off the wall and threw it out of a window.

''FUCK YA TOO!'' I think I may have broken up with my TV...God I need sex.

''What did the TV ever do to you?'' Edward asked sarcastically.

''It tortured me. Plus Izzy hates that TV. She thinks we should get a bigger one anyway. I just sped up the process.'' I calmly told him and went back to chair like nothing happened.

I don't think I ever seen a vampire laugh as hard as Emmett did that night.

**3 hours later**

I felt insane as I was walking in circles in the living room. Apparently, Carlisle couldn't trust me to be alone. I only sneaked upstairs to have a small peak. But before I made it to the fucking curtain Edward and Carlisle dragged me back down with me begging not to. I think I damaged the walls a bit. Well, actually, every wall is damaged in this house now. Maybe I could make it up to Izzy by using a wall..She did say she wanted to do it in new places...Maybe Jasper would like it also... Maybe the desk, the chair, the window, hell! Even the fucking door!

''Resist temptation, Peter. Resist it. In thirty-three hours, ya can fuck 'em in ta China.'' I muttered to myself. God I feel like a loon.

''I don't think Jasper wants to go to China. I think he wants to go to Germany, or Russia.'' Edward stated, flipping through the magazine he had.

He was alone in the love seat, as Alice had left to go somewhere. Where, I don't know, and never would in this house. I had given her the warning to not approach the curtain at all.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading again with Esme's head in his lap as she pretended to sleep. He was carding his hand through her hair absently. The Doc had taken to following me around. Annoying as fuck.

Rose and Emmett were uh...In their room. I really didn't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't had Eleazar sound proof the house.

I stopped my pacing. I had just gotten an idea. I had my cell phone in my hand the next second. I used the speed dial to call a number that Carlisle would love to know.

''Yo, Doc, Listen ta this conversation. Ya will love me forever.'' I told him. He perked up as did Edward and Esme as the phone started to ring. I quickly put it on speaker before he would blow my eardrum.

''You God damned vampire! Do your people not know how to use a phone? I SPECIFICALLY told you to call me the MINUTE my daughter started the Triad!'' A deep gruff voice growled over the phone.

''Hello Your Majesty! Lovely day ta talk, ain't it?'' I asked childishly. He always hated it when I did. I was answered by an angry growl as the Cullens' eyes just about popped out of their skulls.

''How far along in the mating is she, Peter? Myself and a few guards...''

''Along with me!'' A feminine voice interrupted Charles.

''And Renee and..''

''Me too!'' A deep voice called out over Charles. Interrupting him again.

''Phil are driving up there to see you. I understand the Cullen Coven is there, correct?'' Charles finished asking.

''Yes, that's right. They are my soon-to-be-in-laws.'' I told him calmly as the Cullens still looked shocked.

''They're gonna die!'' Renee laughed out.

''That is terrible grammar, sister dear. Did Father and Papa teach you nothing?'' Charles asked her.

''Taught me how to seduce you.'' She countered. I laughed out loud as he grumbled. Carlisle looked like his face was about to crack with that smile of his.

''Renee. Please stop arguing with the King...Wait until his guards are gone so you can burn his ass down.'' Phil told her calmly. I could hear muffled curses on the other end of the phone.

''Shut up wolf, of you will never see your tail that you hold so dearly again.'' Charles told him just as calm. I snorted.

''How far away are ya?'' I asked him. He sighed.

''We're actually lost. JEREMY decided that since he took Earth Studies, he would know the way. But NO! He does not! Now Jeremy is not driving.'' He said irritated.

''It was an honest mistake, Your Majesty! I though the little arrow that curved meant to turn around!'' A light, young voice called out. I saw Carlisle motion with his hand to ask if he could speak to him to give directions. I couldn't help but think that the voice was a tad familiar to me.

''Yo, Charles. I think daddy-in-law can give ya directions betta then I can.'' I told him. My question in the sentence.

''I wanna hear his fuck hot voice! Put him on!'' Renee called out excitedly.

''Put him on and Renee...LEARN BETTER GRAMMAR!'' Charles yelled at her. I signaled to Carlisle to talk as I put the phone on the coffee table.

''This is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask where you are now?''

''I have no idea. Phil, where are we?'' Charles asked Phil.

''Err..Some under path with...Hobos.'' Phil said uncertainty.

''You have named pretty much every under path, Phil.'' Carlisle stated amusingly. Phil growled.

''I don't have a clue. Jeremy! Ask that hobo where the hell we are!'' Phil demanded.

''NO! Absolutely not! He looks..Like he wants to eat me!'' Jeremy called out.

''I do not care! This is your fault! Now get out!'' Charles commanded. Jeremy sighed on the other end. I heard a door open, but not close.

''He looks so scared, brother.'' Renee whimpered out in pity.

''Good.'' Charles simply said. I heard the car door close rapidly.

''I asked him..Like you said to...He said I had to give him a blow job...What kind of job is that?'' Jeremy asked innocently. I busted out laughing with everyone on my end and Renee and Phil and numerous other people on his end.

''It is..Not a job for you to give to a human.. Kevin! Drive until we get to a rest stop!'' Charles said. It sounded to me as if he was holding in his laughing at the young person.

''Your Majesty? I see a sign. It reads: HupShire.'' Another young voice called out.

''You're in town! Just follow the main road until Exit three-forty-five. Then take the straight road until a sign that reads: Daffolia County. When you see that sign, you must take a very long dirt road until you reach an estate. It will read: Whitlock Estates; on the gates. They should be opened.'' Carlisle gave directions like a pro. I lived here and I couldn't do that shit.

''Aha..Excellent! Renee, did you write down what Mr. Cullen said?'' Charles asked.

''Yeah! I didn't have paper, so I wrote it on my thigh! Hope that's okay!'' She answered.

''I do not see it, sister.'' Charles commented curiously.

''Here!'' Renee stated. I heard Charles 'aah. On the inside of your thigh. How ingenious!'.

I rolled my eyes. Incubus were so strange. They enjoyed looking at their siblings like that, didn't think it weird to see them naked, or showering, or having sex. Odd creatures...I heard Renee joined Charles for a round with one of his Feeders. Edward looked at me wide-eyed. I only nodded back.

''Very well. We have the directions on Renee's thigh, which I am highly enjoying by the way, what is happening with the Triad now, Peter?'' Charles asked.

''Uh..They're resting right now. I can't feed them right now, as Jasper is a little irritated for some reason. Izzy is too, actually.'' I commented while looking up curiously, as if trying to see them through the ceiling. I heard Phil 'hum'.

''They're mating just fine right? I mean no problems? Renee! No sex in front of me!'' Phil laughed out the last bit. Esme seemed a little curious and looked to be blushing. Edward looked shocked, and Carlisle looked interested.

''Well my hormones are going crazy here! No one here cares if I have sex, right?'' Renee asked the people on her end of the phone. I heard numerous 'no's' ring throughout the phone. ''Alright then! Charlie, pull 'em down!''

''Now? We are on the phone; it is much uncivilized to talk while having sex on the phone, sister.'' Charles replied calmly. Like it was totally normal for your sister to pull down your pants in a car full of people and have sex with your mate watching. Sex Demons...

''Well, Phil _still_ isn't use to having an audience, so..Yeah..What's the big deal?'' Renee asked curiously. ''Plus..I feel your thrall, so pull 'em down, boy!''

''No sex with me on the phone please!'' I begged them. Renee was entirely vocal. Like a true Succubus, she shows her pleasure in many ways. I heard Renee sigh. 'Well, I don't have just a robe on to NOT get sex!'

''Fine Renee. Let me finish this call, then I will satisfy you, alright?'' Charles told her. I heard Renee cheer.

''Okay, we're done then! Just come on in the door when ya get here. Please make sure ya people are CLOTHED. At least pants and a bra for ladies, and pants for the men!'' I pleaded hem. Ready to hang up.

''Very well. Renee will put clothes on when we get there. The rest are dressed accordingly to code. We will be there shortly.. And hopefully satisfied.'' Charles said the last part to Renee who was purring close to the phone. I must have been on speaker in the car phone.

''Deal. Bye!'' I quickly hung up, not wanting to hear what they were about to do. It was silent for awhile.

''They seemed nice.'' Esme stated. Edward just nodded while Carlisle looked thrilled. I still wondered where Pixie was..

It was five minutes later when Pixie, Emmett, and Rose showed up. Rose looked pissed. I hoped she would calm down before Charles got here. Emmett looked irritated as he sat down next to Rose on the couch. I was currently in my chair looking at them with a raised brow.

''She knows.'' Emmett stated. I felt confused for a second before I quickly looked to her. She looked smug while Edward looked torn.

''Alice, let it go. We were the past. Don't do this!'' Edward pleaded her. What did she do?

''What do ya know, Pixie?'' I asked calmly while sitting back in the chair with my hands clasped in my lap. She looked to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

''Who your little Succubus is, Peter. I have to say, I thought she was dead. You did a great job at hiding her.'' She looked frustrated.

''You're not able the see the past, Pixie. And I don't have a clue what you're talkin' bout.'' I stated calmly. But inside I was jittery as fuck. What could she have done? What would I do to ensure her safety? I couldn't move her now. She and Jasper needed to settle down for a few months, maybe years into their bond. I saw Carlisle stand up along with Esme. They looked to be very confused. Edward looked a little nervous.

''I already knew Alice. I knew it was her! I knew she was here with Peter! She's happy! Let it go.'' Edward half heartedly demanded. I looked to him. Shock clear on my face. How had he known? Edward looked to me with a small smile.

''I use to like her, Peter. I found out her creature, and knew with us around, it would never come out. I had to bring it out forcefully. But the worst possible way I could do. Breaking her heart. No one will ever know how hard that was. But I couldn't go back to her. I wasn't her mate; she wouldn't have accepted me or us. Not even Jasper at the time. He was still in love with Alice. Hurting him was painful too. But he would have never found his second mate without it.'' Edward's speech tore my heart out. He knew about all this. How, I didn't know. But I did know one thing.

Edward gained my trust and utmost respect that second.

''He has just gained mine, as well, Peter.''

***PBJD***

_Chapter three! Hope you guys liked it. _

_Review as always._

_Col. Rage_


	4. Enter the King!

_**The Start of Something New**_

**Summary:** _Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. A lot of things happen during the visit. Betrayal, new love interests, and comedy are insured. But along with the Cullens is trouble that starts with an 'A'._

**Story Pairing:** _Peter/Bella/Jasper/OOC_

**Rating:**_ M – Like, to the extreme._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any form or way. It belongs to S. Meyers and her publishers, and all that crap. I own the plot of the story, along with any added characters._

***PBJD***

**Third Person**

The Cullens and Peter turned their attentions toward the entrance hall connecting to the living room. In the doorway; stood a middle-aged good looking man. He was about 6''3 in height and very fit. He had longish chocolate hair that curled slightly around his ears. He was a white, blemish-free pale color with spots of light color scattered on his visible skin. His eyes had a white pupil, and lavender eye coloring. He was clean shaven, and royalty looking. He had on a deep red frock coat with intricate button designs, and a winged wolf embroidered on the left breast. He had on black dress pants with black dress shoes. He looked expensive, powerful, beautiful, and deadly.

On his left stood a woman to look in her thirties. She stood at 5''9 and a slender build. She had the same chocolate slightly curly hair that made its way down her back to her bottom, pupil colorings, and eye colorings as the man next to her. She had a heart shaped face, with beautifully arched chocolate eyebrows, sinfully pink plump lips, and white, blemish-free, pale with colored patches of skin. She was not wearing a shirt, but instead, a red bra with straps that criss-crossed on her chest and back, and also below her bust line to criss-cross with her navel in between and attached in the small of her back. She had on tight black pants with no shoes on.

On the man's other side stood a young looking man who looked to be perhaps in his twenties. He was about 5''7 and a slender build also. He had blond straight hair that was cut short. His eyes had a red pupil, and a gray shade of eyes. He had a slightly effeminate face with arched eyebrows. He was in black fitting pants with no shirt. The observers could see he had a piercing in his navel that was a gray bear dangling. He also had no shoes. Peter couldn't help but to look at him Longer.

Next to the young man stood another man. About in his late thirties with black short hair. He was athletically built with many visible muscles on his arms and visible chest. He had on loose worn out blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He had on white sneakers. He looked to be very displeased at being here. It may have been because, while vampires and mother wolves were not enemies, they were antsy in each other's presence. There seemed to be more visitors behind the four. The lavender-eyed man stepped lightly into the room just as Peter stood abruptly and bowed lightly to him in respect.

''Your Majesty. Welcome to my home.'' Peter said confidently to him as he looked at his face. They were the same height. His Majesty nodded to Peter respectfully before looking toward the Cullens. Carlisle was looking at the ground, but also looked curious as he held onto his nervous wife who looked down to the floor. Emmett and Rosalie had stood to look down also, as did Edward and Alice. Edward looked incredibly nervous, while Alice looked annoyed. His Majesty looked intently to Edward. He narrowed his eyes a bit before walking silently towards the nervous young vampire.

''You are Edward Cullen.'' He told him as if he already knew. Edward nodded his head in acceptance anyway.

''Then you know who I am already. Or my alias, at least, do you not?'' His Majesty asked with a raised eyebrow looking curious. Edward nodded slowly.

''How did you know about my daughter's creature?'' His Majesty simply asked.

Edward hesitated before answering in a quiet voice. ''Over the years of being a vampire, I have always known I was a mind reader. But about ten years ago, I noticed that my ability didn't stop there. If I tried, I could delve deeper into a person's mind. Almost see how their lives will play out. While I couldn't see in Bella's mind, I could see a type of aura around her. I researched long and hard to think of what it could be. I found out that it was a Succubus aura. I knew then that with being around my family for so long, her creature would never come out without force. I had planned out ways to force it out later in life, but nothing would work, as I could _see_. I decided, after her birthday, which I knew would go wrong, I would have to ultimately force it out violently. In the worst way possible. By breaking her's and my own heart.''

The King looked impressed. He didn't think the boy would ever find that part of his ability. Edward had proved him wrong. ''While I understand your method, I must confess...I still, really, do not like you.'' The King stated simply, making Peter snort and the woman to laugh.

''Lovely way to break that thick ass ice, brother!'' The woman half-yelled. The King sighed.

''Renee. Calm yourself. You should not be this worked up still.'' He told her.

Renee sighed. ''I know. I don't know why I'm like this..Phil? Can you fix it?'' Renee purred out to Phil. The middle-aged man -Phil- looked to Renee.

''Can't we get through this little meeting? You were just fed!'' Phil stated.

The young man snorted. ''Mistress Renee wanted sex from His Majesty. Nothing more, Master Phil.''

Renee agreed with the young man by shrugging her petite shoulders. His Majesty turned his attention toward the Cullen Leader.

''Carlisle Cullen. I do remember you very well. You are a very honorable man. May I ask why you left Forks, Washington as well? Why not stay in Forks after Edward's and Bella's ''break-up''?'' The King asked interestedly.

Carlisle looked a little ashamed. ''I had known of Edward's plan to force out Bella's Succubus. My son hides nothing from me, if he can help it. We are very close, as he was my first newborn. He confessed he had to get her demon awake and out. I knew what a sacrifice it was to him to lose Bella, his first real friend that he could ultimately talk to, and not hear thoughts out of. I had also known that Bella was, indeed, not seeing Edward. They were just very good friends. I understood that if he had to see Bella every day, he would hate himself for eternity. And as much as I loved Bella, I had to think of my son first.''

The king was indeed, very impressed with Carlisle, as well. He truly was a bighearted vampire. A father to the core.

''Interesting. I had, of course, known my daughter was not seeing Edward, but I did not know you knew that. You are indeed a father. Thinking of your children and wife before all others shows courage and bravery. Courage; as you are not afraid to show what you feel as a father. To deal with immature vampires day in and day out. Bravery; For taking any chances to ensure a better future for your people. You were always my favorite person as Charlie Swan. There was no one else that I wished to speak to in length about creatures to. But despite that fact; I really do not like you anymore. Your son is an asshole.''

Peter cracked up laughing as did Renee, Phil, and the young man. Edward cracked a smile, and Emmett tried to hold in his laughter. Rosalie bit her lip as Esme shook with silent laughter, and Carlisle smirked. Alice still looked very unhappy.

''Brother cursed! Jeremy? Did you hear it?'' Renee yelled happily.

The young man-Jeremy- Nodded fast. ''It was amazing, Mistress Renee! It was a human miracle!'' Jeremy through his hands in the air as the King's guards shook their heads.

''Jeremy, do silence yourself.'' The King asked/commanded. Peter walked forward to the King, and slung his arm around his shoulders.

''Well, Charlie, How 'bout some blood? I got Incubus blood for ya'll! Emmett, show the guests to the rooms I showed ya. Give them the rooms they want.'' Peter told Emmett who nodded and showed the Incubus up the stairs. The mating pair was oddly quiet, and Peter was getting worried. Charlie sensed his worry.

''Jeremy. Check on the Queen and her mate.'' Charlie ordered him. Jeremy nodded and Peter passed the key. He was gone for five minutes until he came barreling down the stairs in panic and threw himself to his King.

''YOUR MAJESTY! THEY'RE GONE! HER HIGHNESS IS GONE!'' Jeremy yelled frantically. The King's eyes widened and Peter disappeared up the stairs.

Peter could tell they followed him to the master. He ran inside the room to find it utterly destroyed. The bed was torn apart, the blanket was ripped, everything was decimated, and their clothes were gone. Peter looked around the room. His mates were not here. He moaned painfully, and everyone flinched from the pain inside the moan as they spread out in the room. Doing something the vampires couldn't figure out. He took notice that the bathroom door was gone. Peter's eyes got wide as he ran to the missing door to see the bathroom window shattered.

They were gone.

Peter felt a pained vibe go through him. He grabbed his chest and made a keening noise. He didn't take notice that the King had wrapped an arm around him to hold him up. Peter got angry. Very angry. His mates were gone. But they didn't do it by themselves. Jasper had no reason to run with Izzy, unless he felt threatened enough to take measures into his own hands, and not Izzy's dominate mate. Peter growled mutinously and he started to shake in rage. He looked behind him and the King to see Alice standing there, looking terrified. Peter thought she should be. He was going to kill her. She did this somehow. He knew it. He growled louder. The king had to grab him forcefully to hold him back from his future victim. Edward Read his thoughts and took hold of Alice strongly enough to bruise her.

''Alice. What did you do? Where's Jasper and Izzy?'' Edward demanded her. Alice still looked terrified at her emanate murder that she Saw.

''Gone. And not coming back.''

***PBJD***

_Well, isn't she a bitch? Well. Hope you liked it._

_Review please_

_Col. Rage_


	5. Must Be Him

_**The Start of Something New**_

**Summary:** _Peter lives with his Succubus wife, and has brought his brother into the mix. But along with Jasper, comes his 'family'. Things get out of hand, and the Captain must take control of things fast. A lot of things happen during the visit. Betrayal, new love interests, and comedy are insured. But along with the Cullens is trouble that starts with an 'A'._

**Story Pairing:** _Peter/Bella/Jasper/OOC_

**Rating:**_ M – Like, to the extreme._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any form or way. It belongs to S. Meyers and her publishers, and all that crap. I own the plot of the story, along with any added characters._

***PBJD***

**Peter**

I will kill her. I will kill her. She took them. She took them away from me. My mates. My _defenseless mates_. They needed my protection, and she took them.

I didn't take notice that two of Charles's guards had taken hold of my arms as I struggled to get out of Charles's grip to get to the vampire that DARED to trespass on my Triad Bond. Before it was even formed fully!

''WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU BASICALLY DESTROYED THE BOND BETWEEN ME AND IZZY!'' I yelled in rage.

She had made Jasper think Izzy wasn't safe here for some reason. Enough to carefully plan out in vampire mode, an escape with his newly bonded mate. It would take weeks, if not months, if they were found to reform the bond. I could tell through the mating bond that was still, thankfully, intact, that Izzy and Jasper were scared. It made me angry. I could see Edward yell at Alice as to their ware bouts, and her not talking. Oh, I could make her talk. I wasn't a fucking Captain of the Southern Wars for nothing.

Alice looked terrified as she resisted Carlisle's demands to tell.

''Let me go! I'll fuckin kill her! I'll kill her!'' I yelled out, but to my dismay, they tightened their hold. I saw Emmett come in the room.

''I called Charlotte. She's on her way with the Amazon Coven, and the Denali Clan. Apparently, Charlotte was coming for a visit anyway and was already half way here.'' He spit out at Alice. Alice gained some back-bone.

''They won't find them. They're long gone. They'll be dead before long. It's only a matter of time.''

''Why, Alice? Why do this to them?'' Esme asked, practically in tears. Rosalie looked ready to kill her. Get in line, Rose. Alice looked at her.

''It needed to be done! The Triad couldn't be formed!''

Edward looked pained. ''Alice. That would never happen! You did not See that! You only thought you did!''

Alice looked annoyed and defensive. ''I did See it!''

Edward shook his head. At a loss. What the HELL is going on?

''I don't give a flyin fuck at what she SAW. I want my mates back! They're defenseless at this point in the bond. They need the Head Dominate of the Triad! I have to be there!'' I growled at her. ''These Incubus better let me go or they'll lose their fucking arms!''

''Do not even think of it Peter. We will find them. Have faith in my men and the Covens.'' Charles said to me. He did look scared for Izzy and Jasper, but had to be strong. I was over being strong! I wanted my mates! They needed me! I could feel my vampire get furious at the loss of its mates. We need them back! They need to be here. I never noticed that I was lead downstairs at some point, and pushed into my chair. I kept trying to reach through the bond to find them. Where are you?

I laid my head on my knees and felt a pair of female hands on me. Renee's.

''They'll find them, Peter. Have some faith.'' She cooed to me.

''Jasper's terrified right now. He doesn't know what to do. Izzy is weak. I can barely feel her!'' I said panicking. Renee just rubbed my head.

''My niece is stronger then she seems. She's like her Papa.''

Izzy was strong. But right now, I could barely feel her. I could feel her slipping again. NO! That CAN'T be happening!

''What cannot be happening, Peter?'' Charles asked firmly. I shook my head.

''She's slippin. Her minds leavin her!'' I didn't even know I was really talking at this point. I felt a similar scent and presence. I looked up sharply to see Charlotte. Her blond hair straight as usual with her red caring eyes. I ran to her and hugged her tight.

''She's gone, Char, she's gone! They're both gone!'' I sobbed out in her shoulder. I didn't give a fuck that saw me right now! I had a right to be breaking down! Char embraced me back.

''They'll come back, Pet. We'll find 'em.'' She said soothingly.

''She already slipped!'' I yelled out in rage. I didn't know what had happened. I had ended up pinned against the wall as I sat down. She's gone! She slipped! No! I ended up crying into someone's shoulder. Whose, I didn't care. My little mate had slipped inside her body in fear. And Jasper wasn't far behind. My little mates..

**Emmett**

God Dammit! Where would they go? Where would Jasper feel safest? Safe enough to take his mate? Why would he take Izzy? What did Alice say to make him fear for Izzy's life?

I asked these questions as I sadly observed my brother-in-law slowly go insane in the arms of Eleazar, while he mumbled to himself about 'her slipping' and 'they're gone'. It wasn't uncommon that in a Triad, if one mate goes, the rest will follow. I couldn't let that happen! I just got Izzy back! Jasper's happy! With these two people, he could be happy. Happier then he was with us! We have to find them. I stopped thinking. Would she do that? Use him? I turned Alice, who was being watched carefully by two Incubus guards, and Tanya and Carmen. Carlisle was near Eleazar trying to hold Peter together until the two missing submissives could be found. Esme was talking with Charlie and Renee, while Phil was with the Amazon Coven talking of ways to sniff them out.

''Hey Eleazar.'' I called out while looking at Alice intently.

''Yes?'' I heard him reply.

''Do you know about a boy named 'Little David'? Maybe from Jasper or Peter?'' I questioned him. Just maybe...

He paused for a minute, so I looked to him. His black hair falling into his eyes. He looked to be in thought. ''Yes. A few times. I would sometimes hear Jasper talk about a little boy who had caught his eye. Peter would sometimes apologize over and over to no one. Only saying he was truly sorry for not being there for him like he should have been. I didn't think they were talking about the same person, though. I just assumed it was an old friend of theirs from the Wars.'' Eleazar said while still holding on to Peter while he mumbled. Eleazar started to rock him lightly.

Interesting...Maybe...Yeah..

''What is it Emmett?'' Edward asked, probably Reading my mind. I looked to him.

''You said you'd been practicing looking into the minds of others and Seeing their futures, right?'' I asked curiously. He looked back and nodded slowly.

''Can you See all the other POSSIBLE futures they could have had?'' I asked him. Just maybe..

Edward tilted his head. ''I tried looking that far into it. Why?''

''Look into Peter's mind, and See a past possible future he could have had if Maria hadn't killed Little David.''

Edward looked shocked before he looked to Peter's rocking form. He looked to be in concentration as his pupils had blown up enormously. Carlisle and Esme moved close to him. Worried. Edward's pupils came back to normal after a few minutes. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to get closer. Except those on watch, and Eleazar who was still comforting Peter. Edward looked at me.

''It would have been a Quad-Driad Bond!'' He exclaimed. Carlisle looked amazed and confused.

Charlie stated: ''That is very rare, Edward. Are you positive?''

Edward nodded, looking at Peter. ''He had three mates. David, Jasper, and Izzy. Losing one mate destroys a person. But to lose all three, Peter would lose it and try to follow. He had to watch one mate die, one mate suffer over said mate, and now one mate lost her sanity, and one loosing it and terrified. He is the Head Dominate of the Triad. But he would have been one and Jasper would have been one in the Quad-Driad Bond. If we don't find them, we'll lose Peter. He basically needs his last two mates to keep HIM sane.''

Everyone looked sympathetically at Peter who was slowly, but surly, losing it, along with his scared mates. I had an idea. I walked slowly over to Peter, who didn't notice.

''Peter?'' I asked. He didn't answer.

''What does Izzy like to do?'' I asked softly, hoping he would answer.

''Read, nature, art, music.'' he mumbled, probably not even knowing he was.

''What does Jasper like?''

''Read, nature, art, music.'' He repeated. I knew that was Jasper he was talking about.

''What did David like?''

''Read, Nature, art, music, animals'' He said, shaking slightly. This was working. I nodded.

''Where would Jasper go to see David?'' I asked.

''The Hills. David liked it there.'' He replied. Great.

''Go to The Hills, Charlie. Bring Renee; as he wouldn't hurt a lady, Charlotte; as he knows her, and an Incubus to make Izzy feel safe, and Rose; as Izzy loves her. You'll find them, I guarantee it.'' I told factual. I knew they would find them there.

''How da ya know?'' Charlotte asked.

''Because. Jasper knows Little David will watch over them until they were safe. He would go there to let Little David see that Izzy needs to be safe, and that she would be safe with him. Bring blankets though. She must be freezing.'' I said positively. I KNEW they would be there. I noticed that Jeremy looked a little shocked, why, I had no idea.

''Let's go! Get the blankets, Jeremy. You're coming Kevin! Charlotte, Rosalie, let's go dears.'' Renee ordered. They all left about five minutes later. Please be okay Izzy, Jasper.

''Please help them, David. God knows they need you.'' I said out loud. Praying that Little David was listening in and watching over them and Peter. I felt that, if I asked him, he would definitely answer.

Besides...All you have to do is ask. A Quad-Driad was, after all, sacred. The members were all knowing. David was listening. He was going to help.

**Eleazar**

It had been two hours since the people had been sent to search for the two submissives. Oh, those poor kids. They must be terrified. I could do nothing, but comfort the best I could for Peter. My long time friend. I have known him for centuries. To know that he was a Head of Dominate of a Triad, and supposed to be one of a Quad-Driad, was outstanding. He and Jasper together would have been great dominates together. But now, He was the only one for his remaining submissives. It was terrible to see Peter like this. Slowly losing his own sanity over the little girl who may or may not be sane herself.

''It's okay, Peter. Your submissives are going to come home. You know Jasper. He likes to explore places. He may have wanted Izzy to see David.'' I cooed to him. I just wanted to comfort him. And if saying he was exploring would help, then so be it.

''He wouldn't go see David without me. It ain't time yet. He ain't there yet.'' He mumbled. I got worried instantly. Wasn't there yet. He acted like David wasn't dead. I looked to Carlisle. He looked the same. Worried that Peter WAS losing it now. The pull from the unfinished mating bond was pressuring him. Perhaps he was feeling the female's bond pull. He may not feel Jasper's yet, as they hadn't mated together just yet.

I was at a loss. I didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. I wasn't a psychiatrist. Especially to a Triad mate. It seemed my mate, Carmen, did know what to do.

''I'm sure he's there, Pet.'' Carmen softly said to him. Peter, it seemed, didn't agree.

''No he ain't. Not time. David's always on time.''

''What time is he usually there?'' Carmen asked him.

''five twenty-five PM. Monday. We see him tomorrow''

I was stumped. What time did he think this was? Surly not now. It was Wednesday. I looked to Carmen. She looked stumped as well. Charlie, the King, asked the question we all feared the answer to.

''Peter. What is the date? I seemed to have forgotten.''

''August 25, Sunday, 1824. 2100.'' Peter told the date like it was the exact date. I saw the faces of everyone in the room. He was using military time. He was back in the Southern Wars. Thinking David was alive and seeing them tomorrow, as he had promised them. We were losing Peter. All because of the girl.

Oh, Little David. If you can hear this prayer of mine, help us. I beg of you. Keep Peter with us. Keep Jasper and Izzy safe until we get there. I felt as if Little David was listening and watching over Peter. I had to ask. Besides..A Quad-Driad, was all knowing. You just have to ask. If you ask, you shall receive.

**Edward**

I couldn't believe Alice did this. Poor Peter. Listening to his mind was killing me. All he kept seeing was Jasper, Izzy, and a little blond haired teen with red eyes, together. The teen was small. Blond short hair, small body, effeminate features. I think that was David. I thought he was adorable. He looked happy. Satisfied. He looked a lot like Jeremy. The little Incubus that went to search for them. Come to think of it...They looked a lot alike. But, David was killed by Maria, apparently. But...Did that really happen? It had to of happened.

''Charlie?'' I asked the King. He looked to me.

''Yes, Edward?''

''Jeremy. Where did he come from?''

Charlie looked confused. ''I found him. A few centuries ago, all alone and scared. I took him in. He was already an Incubus, so I raised him the proper way.''

Centuries ago? Why would an Incubus be alone? With no parents, when it wasn't premature? They looked strikingly alike. Coincidence?

''Is Jeremy his birth name?'' I asked him. Charlie shook his head no.

''Baby Incubi and Succubi do not know anything after they wake. They must have their Handlers to teach them. Jeremy did not know his name, so I named him.''

Surely not? Couldn't be. No possible way. But the pictures in Peter's head say otherwise.

''Do you ever find him alone? What does he do when alone?''

Charlie looked more than confused now. ''He talks to himself at times. He says how he wishes he could see them again. I do not know who 'them' are, as he would never tell me, and I never pushed. He would tell me on his own time. Why?''

''Yes, Edward. Why?'' Carlisle asked. I looked to him.

''Is there a picture in this house that had Jasper's old army photo? Or other old pictures? Where would he keep them?'' I asked. I had to check. Just to satisfy my mind. Carlisle looked to be thinking.

''In his study. A desk drawer.'' Tanya answered. I turned to her. She looked sure of it.

I ran to the study. I saw a big mahogany desk. I went to it and opened all the drawers until I found a box of photos. I took the box, and back out. People crowded around as I went through them. I found Jasper's old Photo. He looked young and happy. I put that one aside. I continued to look through it until I found it.

''David.'' I said simply. I looked at it. It looked just like the David in Peter's head. He looked ecstatic. Young and carefree. Like Jasper. I showed it Charlie. He looked at it and nodded once.

''This looks exactly like Jeremy when I found him alone. Do you think, my Jeremy, is Peter and Jasper's Little David?'' Charlie asked. Very unsure at the moment.

I nodded. ''I'm sure that this boy.'' I pointed to David. ''Is the third member of the Quad-Driad Bond. Jasper's personal submissive, just as Izzy is Peter's.'' I looked for a picture of Izzy around the house. I found a small photo in a frame in the kitchen of her. She was beautiful. I brought it back and laid it in order: Jasper. David. Izzy. I looked to Peter. He looked worse than before. I went over to him with David's picture. I knelt down next to him and showed David. He looked at it and looked shocked.

''Where did ya get that? David gave that ta me last week.'' Obviously, he wasn't in our time right now.

''Is this David? How old is he?'' I asked.

''twenty-one. Maria says he's special. We can't hurt him. Jasper and I wouldn't hurt him though.'' Peter answered me. Still in the War. Hmm...

''What's David's favorite animal? Mine's a lion.'' I told him. I could literally feel Carlisle smile. Don't you dare comment...

'' Gray Bear. He likes the fur.'' Peter said while leaning into Eleazar who held him closer as if to fend off the insanity. Eleazar looked shocked.

''Do you think that the Quad-Driad is still alive?'' Eleazar asked. I nodded.

''What was Jeremy's belly button ring?'' I asked Charlie. He smiled brightly. His lavender eyes shining.

''A gray bear.''

''I think I know what happened the night David died.'' I stood up to look at everyone. ''Maria didn't kill him. She released him probably thinking it wasn't good luck to have an unawakened Incubus in her army. With him all alone, his Incubus got scared, and came to the front. When he woke, Charlie found him before Maria did. At the time, he didn't remember Jasper or Peter. As time went on, he must have remembered. I have a feeling Jeremy can piece things together himself when he gets back with his fellow mates.'' I stated confidently.

Everyone looked stumped. Emmett was the most confused.

''I feel like we're in Clue.''

**5 hours later**

_Edward_

It was five hours since I discovered Little David was little Jeremy. I was thankful for my abilities.

''I feel like a detective.'' I commented out loud. Emmett snorted.

''You're an awesome detective Edward! How did you figure it out?'' Tanya asked excitedly. I looked to her and smirked..And perhaps flirted a bit.

''I'm awesome.''

She snorted and rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but feel attached to her somehow. I wasn't feeling it with Alice like I used to. Alice had said we were mates. I believed her somehow. I don't know why.. I believed her without a word.. I wonder why?

''Hey Tanya?'' I asked.

''Yes?'' She asked while sitting next to me. She was off duty from Alice as an Incubus guard was watching her somewhere else.

''What powers do Seers usually have?''

She looked confused as she raised a blond eyebrow. ''Uh.. They can See into the future. Some See outcomes of decisions, some See definite outcomes, and others can manipulate the future by forcing something to happen. Why?''

I thought for a moment. How could I have been so stupid.. ''How can you tell if the futures been manipulated?'' I looked to her.

''Um. You can't help but think it's right. That it was supposed to happen. Um..You don't know how it usually happens. You don't remember when it happened. Most of the time, you never know. Again. Why?'' She looked at me a bit worried.

''Is there a way out of it?'' I asked simply. Pleading her with my eyes. Her gold ones looked back.

''Yes. You can counter that future by deciding a different path. Wh..'' Tanya didn't finish as I had kissed her. She had quickly melted into it. I could hear cat calls around us. I released my hold on her to look at her. She looked shocked, but happy.

''Okay. Not that I didn't like it, but why did you kiss me?''

I smirked at her. ''I chose a different path then the one laid out for me. Don't mind, do you?''

She laughed and answered by kissing me again.

This was my future, Alice. With Tanya. Not you.

_Carmen_

It had been five hours since the discovery with Little David and Jeremy. Oh, Peter. Poor thing. We'll bring all of your submissives back to you. Then, we will return Little David.

''Eleazar.'' I called my mate's attention to me. He was still rocking Peter, who was still in a different time. He looked to me.

''Yes, Carmen?'' I looked to him. My eyes showing desperation.

''Will things get better? With how things are headed, what do the Fates have planned?'' I asked him, unsure of everything. He looked to me, understandingly. He must know what I feel. These four people had been played over by so many people. How will things get better.

''Carmen, Look to Tanya and Edward. What do you see?'' He asked me. I looked to them. They looked happy.

''They are happy. They chose each other as their mates.'' I looked back to him. Confused as to why he asked me to look at them.

''They have hope. Even in these times, with the suffering, they found hope for their futures. We have found Little David. Here, of all places. Jasper's submissive. Peter's second submissive. Izzy here with the men, tie the Quad-Driad together. Her fellow submissive and dominate mate. The Quad-Driad is named 'all knowing' because together, they know how to lead others into better times for their families. For each other. There is a Quad-Driad in this family, Carmen. We have hope.'' Eleazar finished.

He was right. The Quad-Driad was here. Just scattered. Signaling hardship. But together, maybe there is a better hope for our futures. I wonder what will happen?

There's hope in our futures. We just have to wait to retrieve it.

_Charlie_

''They are close. I feel my Incubi nearby.'' I told everyone. I felt Carlisle walk toward me. Waiting next to me to greet our missing family members. Oh my precious daughter. How far gone are you?

''Don't worry, Charlie. I don't know this Izzy, but I remember Bella. She was tough. She's even tougher now.'' Carlisle told as if he knew. I sighed.

''She lost herself once, Carlisle. Who is to say, it will not be permanent this time? A baby demon can only take so much stress. And during mating...'' I trailed off. I felt them getting closer.

''Dominic. Is the master bedroom repaired?'' I asked my guard. He nodded to me.

''Yes, Your Majesty. We are ready to initiate the bonding. It will be forced, but it will bond them.''

I nodded. I was satisfied. Now, Jeremy must agree. But the doubts faded when Jeremy came into my view with Jasper's arm around his shoulders, leaning on him. Jeremy looked worried sick. Their mate bond. It does exist. He is David. I looked to Kevin who had Izzy in his arms. She was covered in a thick blanket. I heard a growl. I turned around to see Peter being restrained by Eleazar, Carmen, and Emmett. He feels them. All of them. I turned back to the returning group. I took notice that Jeremy's Incubus was near the surface. Kevin's Incubus was already out. I now knew why the vampire's were missing. Renee must have been with them.

''Bring them both inside. Allow Carlisle to check Her Highness.'' I commanded him. Kevin nodded. He laid Izzy on the coffee table. She was awake, just not here. How gone was she? Carlisle approached Izzy and Jeremy growled. I turned to him as did Carlisle. His Incubus was out. Was he feeling the faint mate bond between himself and Izzy?

''David?'' I asked, very unsure. He looked to me. The red of his pupil was large, showing he was agitated. I knew that if he was like this, my orders, even as king, would not get through to his.

''She goes upstairs with her dominates. No outsiders!'' David growled out. This was not Jeremy anymore. This was Izzy's third dominate mate. David. Jasper tightened his hold on David and Peter growled louder. Clearly agitated at being held down away from his precious mates. I nodded slowly.

''Eleazar, take Peter upstairs with his mates. When they are all in, lock the door. Keep them inside until both Head of Dominates say otherwise. We will send blood up with you, David. Is that appropriate?'' I asked him. David nodded his acceptance.

''Fair enough. Kevin, take Izzy upstairs. Lay her down. I will bring Jasper. Eleazar, your bring Peter. Just like the King said, you will lock us in with a good supply of blood. Izzy needs much as does Jasper. Peter will need some as I know he hasn't fed. I will need some also.'' David commanded. Kevin, with his incubus out, went along with his order. Eleazar went along as well, and Dominic got a good supply of both human and Incubus blood. They all disappeared.

''He is David. He acted as dominate as the Heads were unable to. Amazing.'' Carlisle stated. We heard growls and snarls as doors slammed and locked. The two Incubus, and two vampires came down.

''They are locked in and the bonding ritual has been initiated.'' Dominic stated. I nodded and sat down in Peter's chair. This was indescribable. My Jeremy was this Quad-Driad Bond mates' David.

The Quad-Driad was almost complete. I felt it in my bones. Hope was on its way.

***PBJD***

The room was darkened, and quiet. The only noise people faintly heard, were growls of anger and irritation, and purrs of satisfaction and comfort. The two injured Quad mates were currently lying on the newly constructed California King-sized bed with clean blankets, a duvet, and many pillows. The female was currently unaware of her surroundings as she mumbled under her breath. The protective dominate vampire hovering protectively over his submissive mate. Unsure of what to do, and not hurt her any further. He saw packets of liquid on a newly constructed long table. He ran over to them and identified them as blood. Incubus and human blood. The vampire got one of each packet, and gave one to a protective, male Incubus mate. The vampire would deal wit him later. Right now, he was assigned to the injured male vampire dominate mate, who was also unaware of his surroundings, but sensing his mates were near.

The Head Dominate decided to deal with his personal submissive first. He could sense that she desperately needed Incubus blood. The Dominate Mate ripped the cap off the pack of blood, and forced it into the unaware female. She resisted by tossing and turning her head. She was not sure of what to do. The dominate knew what to do. He squeezed the bag until blood came out of the ripped off cap, and into her mouth. The female tasted the blood's first drop on her tongue, and greedily sucked it down with more coming after it. The dominate knew that it would take more than this one bag to get even a dab of strength back, but this would make her rest comfortably until it was time to feed her next.

The male submissive Incubus had also ripped the cap off the bag of human blood to give to his personal dominate. The submissive gently forced the vampire's mouth open to shove the opening of the bag in. His dominate was more cooperative then his female submissive. He had started to drink from the bag quickly. Needing the blood to make him stronger, and more aware. The Incubus was aware of the fact that his fellow submissive was still inside her mind. She had retreated into it out of fear. What fear she had faced, he didn't know. He would find out when she was aware. As an Incubus and Succubus, they were able to travel into the minds of fellow demons, if invited in. It would be a long process for the female, but she would make it. The male submissive was sure of it. The male submissive noticed that his dominate had finished his bag. He took it away and watched he curled himself around the, now resting, female submissive.

The Head Dominate vampire looked to his other submissive Incubus after throwing the empty bag on the floor. The vampire inside the dominate was very confused. This male Incubus smelled of his lost mate, David. He looked to the Incubus with his dead mate's looks and smell. The Incubus looked back. The red of pupils blown up to the extreme His own eyes were black as night from not feeding. His eyes searched the male Incubus from head to toe. He had no shirt on, showing very light muscles. The dominate saw a jewelry piece in his navel. A gray bear, David's favorite animal. The Incubus was light skinned, with some patches of color. The dominate looked to his head. His hair was short, and blond. David's blond.

The dominate stalked over to the David reincarnate. He had forced him to a wall, out of line from the two resting mates. The dominate blocked him in with his hands on either side of his waist. Not that the Incubus was fighting, as he was too busy trying not to purr at the closeness to his long lost dominate mate. The Incubus stared at the dominate as he observed him with a very confused look. The Incubus wanted to say something to him, but unable to. His Incubus would not allow it. It knew what the vampire wanted, and was going to allow it.

The vampire answered the call of the Incubus with a soft kiss to his cheek. Another one in its' place, one below it, until he reached the Incubus's slim neck. The vampire liked it. It was unmarked, waiting for his mark. The dominate purred in satisfaction as the Incubus shivered when he let a puff of cool air out onto his neck. Preparing the marking. Perhaps he should slow down. Get under control, and ask questions, but it wasn't right at the time. This needed to be done now. Before any outsiders came.

The dominate vampire gently licked the spot he was going to mark, cleaning it in a way. The vampire liked the taste of the David reincarnate. It was sweet, and a flavor he couldn't describe. The Incubus shivered delicately again, and let out a whimper, being impatient the vampire thought. The dominate's hands had now found the Incubus's hips,and pulled him close to him. The vampire could feel the excitement of the Incubus against his own. The vampire licked his spot again, kissed it softly, and then bared his fangs. Ever so gently, he scraped his fangs across the soft, cleaned skin. A warning for what was to come. The Incubus put his smaller hands on top of the bigger hands on his waist, silently saying: do it. The dominate wasted no time with the go-ahead, and bit down into the bared neck.

The Incubus let out a pleased and surprised gasp of air. His excitement growing even more. The vampire took the smallest amount of freely given blood from the Incubus, before letting go. He swallowed what was in his mouth before licking the wound, making it close quickly, and form into a crescent with one wing facing left. It needed two more marks for the seal to be completed, but it was a start.

The submissive was entirely turned on, as he felt the mark close. It was done, but his Incubus was not satisfied just yet. It needed one more thing to complete this bonding, and the vampire knew what it was without asking.

The vampire grabbed the submissive's chin, and forced him to look up as he crashed his lips to his. The Incubus accepted the kiss, and kissed right back. The Incubus shoved his tongue against the vampire's lips. An invitation to play a bit. The vampire quickly opened his mouth to let his own tongue play. The vampire was clearly showing his dominance in the kiss, which the Incubus didn't mind. The vampire's hand had made its way downward. Toying with the navel piercing, as the Incubus in his capture, moaned into the kiss. Clearly enjoying himself. His hand continued its journey down, stopping at the top of the Incubus's pants. The vampire was silently thinking of a way to show his affection to the boy he named David. The vampire released David from the kiss with him whimpering from the loss.

The vampire looked at David.

''You are David.'' The vampire stated. The Incubus nodded his head.

''And you are Peter.'' David countered.

The vampire knew the answer to his unasked question. This was David. His mate was alive. How, he didn't care. He just wanted to mate right now. Questions can wait. The mating cannot. Peter crashed his lips back to David's. His other hand had moved to help its partner in its quest to remove the constricting piece of clothing. He undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and pushed them down hurriedly. Peter was vaguely shocked, as David wore nothing underneath them. David sensed his surprise as he laughed lightly before attaching himself to Peter's neck. Sucking and kissing. He could not mark it yet. They had to be mating for his mark to prove true. But that wouldn't stop him from cleaning his spot. There was a bite mark on the other side of his neck, so he couldn't use that side. He would use this side. David licked the spot for his mark, and was pleased by the shiver of pleasure he got.

Peter decided to play with David a little bit. He had pushed David's black pants away and threw them somewhere, so David couldn't get them back right now. Peter felt David clean his neck, preparing to mark. Peter ran his fingertips over David's hips and down his thigh very softly. David shivered in excitement. His left hand made its way to back of David's thigh as his right hand held David in place by his hip. Peter began to purr soothingly as David became impatient to be touched. His hand on his thigh began to rub softly up and down until Peter decided to move his other hand behind David, too. His hands began to rub David's lovely shaped bottom. David became impatient in Peter's little game, so he took control.

David turned them around using his Incubus strength, and went straight to undoing Peter's shirt and removing it. As he recalled, Peter had many scars, just like Jasper did. That didn't detour him in his mission, though. David began to kiss his way down Peter's chest as Peter began to growl lightly, excited at David's dominate side.

David began to map out every inch of Peter's chest. From playing with each nipple, to dividing line on his chest. He started to move down, playing with his muscles by lightly touching them with his sharpened nails, eliciting a pleasurable keening noise from Peter. David decided to move even lower by going completely on his knees in front of Peter. It seemed Peter liked this site, as David smelled his arousal even more.

David Completely undid Peter's jeans and boxers, and pulled them down a fair few inches. He could see Peter was very excited. While David had never given one of these, he had an idea of how to. He took hold of Peter's length, and Peter groaned loudly. Obviously it was good sign. He started to move his hand slowly as Peter took careful hold behind David's head. Having nothing else to even grab in this area of the wall. David looked as innocently as anyone could in this situation to Peter before lowering his head slightly as his lips touched the tip of Peter's erection. Peter growled loudly again in pleasure. He growled even louder when David took him in his mouth as much as he could, and started to move his head.

Peter was thoroughly enjoying himself now. While David showed signs of never doing this before, he was doing a fantastic job. Peter couldn't help but to buck his hips a few times, but to his pleasure, David didn't gag. David wasn't sure he was doing this right, but the sounds the vampire made, proved himself wrong.

It wasn't too long before Peter felt his release coming. He looked down to David, who on his knees, looking up at him with the red of his pupil shining brightly and still blown up. Peter had to throw his head back into the wall, making a dent, as his body tensed with is impending orgasm. He moaned more with the closeness, and just as David sucked strongly, Peter released with David's name falling from his lips. David felt his mouth fill, and tried to swallow as much as he could. His Incubus liked the taste of his dominate. David looked up as he heard Peter growl deeply. He wondered what he did wrong to make Peter growl. He found out as Peter shoved him to the floor forcefully, and discarded his pants.

The Incubus was excited. So excited, that he let his thrall out to drag Peter into ''bed''. Peter looked down to his mate on the floor that he had pinned against his back. He had a string of his own release down the corner of his mouth. The vampire within growled in possession at the sight. Peter bent his head down to lick up his release off of David. David mewled in need to his dominate mate. Peter, it seemed was getting tired of waiting also. Peter wondered what he would use to ease the stretching of his mate. David knew what he was thinking.

''Incubi do not need lubrication. Our bodies lubricate themselves.''

That was all Peter needed to hear. He didn't wait for an invitation, as he knew he had already had it, moved his hand to David's bottom. David automatically spread his legs for him, his Incubus eagerly waiting for the mating. Peter had experience with men, but never Incubi. He thought about the possibilities of ways to mate to make it more exciting as he slowly stretched the writhing Incubus beneath him. Peter deemed David prepared after many minutes, and numerous threatening growls from the Incubus.

David watched as Peter positioned himself, and lowered his body to kiss him. David moaned into the deep kiss at the penetration. Peter went slowly until fully inside his Incubus mate who was gasping for air after their kiss, and in excitement. Peter would have stayed still for a bit, if the Incubus didn't move his hips in a way that made him crazy, so instead, he moved.

None of them knew how long it was before they felt the little coils in their bellies become tighter and tighter. Many moans, mewls and keening noises later, Peter moved faster, and faster until David bit into his neck, marking him as a mate. David released right then, and Peter followed two powerful thrusts later. Still having David's name on his lips.

None moved. David took a bit of venom and swallowed some. He noticed that on his left side of his neck, was a crescent moon with one wing facing right. His mark was now on one of his dominate mates. Now, he had to wait to mark his other dominate, and his submissive.

Neither talked afterward. They didn't need to. All that mattered to them was the fact that David was alive. He was here, in Peter's arms, and his mark on his neck, and scent inside of him. After Jasper woke, He would mark him, and then David would mark Izzy. Peter needed to mark Jasper, and re-mark Izzy. Izzy needed to remark Peter, and then finally mark Jasper. It would be a long road, but the Quad-Driad would be complete as soon as Izzy woke, and came back to her Succubus.

Now, they must wait.

***PBJD***

_Well, this story is over! I hope you guys liked this short little story. I will be working on a sequel soon, and maybe, JUST maybe, if I get enough reviews – I'll write a prequel._

_Well, please give me feedback on what you liked, disliked, and want for the sequel. I live for reviews on my stories. I don't want an ''Update soon'' or any of that crap! It won't make me write faster I can tell you that much. _

_Yes. The story was kinda corny and mystery corny, but I enjoyed writing it :3_

_Let me know if you guys liked this story._

_Thanks for reading_

_Col. Rage_


End file.
